Amor en escala de colores
by Deimos Eris
Summary: Hermione es una chica solitaria e introvertida que le gusta pintar, mientras que Draco es extrovertido y el playboy del instituto. Cuando sus caminos se encuentren sus vidas darán un giro de 160 grados.
1. Prologo

El sol iluminaba las copas de los árboles, mientras las aves revoloteaban entre sus ramas. Los niños corrían y jugaban en los juegos del parque. El sonido de las voces y de los animales se mezclaba en el viento junto con el de un lápiz.

Una chica se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas del parque. Vestida con ropa holgada y su cabello recogido en una coleta de donde se escapaban un par de mechones rebeldes que eran mecidos por el aire. Sus ojos de color miel no se apartaban del cuaderno de dibujo que sostenía, mientras esbozaba unos trazos ágiles y precisos en este. Su concentración se vio interrumpida cuando escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

**— **¿Disculpa?

Se levantó rápidamente de la banca y se giró tratando de cerciorarse de que la voz se dirigía a ella. Sus ojos se encontraron inmediatamente con un par de ojos color gris claro. Frente a ella se encontraba un chico alto de cabello rubio un poco largo. Era atractivo, del tipo de chico que esperabas ver en revistas y televisión y no en un parque caminando casualmente, por lo que se sintió intimidada.

**— **Disculpa, me podrías decir si hay un hospital por aquí cerca… se llama… ¡Demonios! ¿Cuál era el nombre? —Aparto su mira de ella y puso un semblante serio seguramente tratando de recordar el nombre del hospital.

Mientras el trataba de hacer memoria, la chica lo miraba detenidamente por unos segundos para después tomar su cuaderno e hizo unos trazos rápidos en una de las hojas.

Él chico llevo una de sus manos a su cabello y lo aparto de su rostro en señal de frustración. Ella termino de hacer los trazos, se acercó a la banca, tomo su bolso y se lo colocó en su hombro. Se encorvo un poco nerviosa, al mismo tiempo que él parecía recordar su presencia, poso sus ojos en ella y sonrió de lado.

**— **Lo siento, se me ha olvidado el nombre.** —** Confesó con naturalidad.

Ella apretó por un momento el cuaderno de dibujo que sostenía y vacilo por unos segundos pero finalmente tomo una decisión. Sin decir una palabra arrancó una de las hojas y se la entregó a él conservando cierta distancia.

Él tomó la hoja para después ver como ella salía corriendo a toda prisa del parque sin decir ni una palabra. Se sintió confundido no era la reacción que normalmente las personas tenían con él y mucho menos las chicas. Después de ver como desaparecía de su vista centró su atención a la hoja que le había dado y se sorprendió al ver un mapa que le indicaba cómo llegar al hospital que estaba buscando.

La chica llegó corriendo a un edificio que se encontraba justamente enfrente de la avenida que daba al parque. Inmediatamente sacó sus llaves y entro rápidamente al interior del pequeño apartamento para encontrarse con una mujer que la miro preocupada.

**— **¿Hermione?... ¿Sucedió algo?

**Hermione—** Nada. Es que solo vi a alguien que no me agrada en el parque, Mamá.

**Jane—** ¿Alguien que no te agrada?

**Hermione—** Va a mi escuela, es un imbécil…

**Jane—** ¿Te hizo algo?

**Hermione—** No… no me hizo nada, solo me pregunto una dirección, seguramente no sabe que vamos a la misma escuela y mucho menos quien soy… — Comento para tranquilizar a su madre cosa que pareció funcionar. —Simplemente no me cae bien.

**Jane— **Bien, entonces me voy a trabajar, te deje la cena en el refrigerador… no olvides calentarla.

Ella asintió mientras su madre tomaba su bolsa y salía por la puerta. Se dirigió a su habitación, meditando su encuentro en el parque, se recostó en su cama mirando hacia el techo.

**Hermione— **Ese tipo es de lo peor, fuma y bebe a escondidas en la escuela, además es un mujeriego…hace lo que quiere y siempre se sale con la suya — Expresó en voz alta, mientras recordaba como siempre lo veía besando a una chica diferente cada semana. — Es el tipo de persona que odio.


	2. Capítulo 1 Hospital

Capítulo 1. Hospital

Un chico de cabello rubio se encontraba sentado frente a un hombre que se encontraba recostado en una cama de hospital.

**— **¿Perdiste la conciencia, Sirius?

**Sirius—** Fue un gran choque en la salida del Gran Prix. El Doctor dijo que era un milagro que saliera con vida, Draco.

**Draco—** ¿Y que pasara con la competencia?

**Sirius—** Me he retirado. Aunque quisiera seguir corriendo con este cuerpo ya no puedo hacerlo.

El chico poso sus ojos de color gris en el lugar donde podía apreciarse un espacio vacío al lado de una pierna sana. Sirius percibió su mirada en el lugar donde antes se encontrara su pierna y sonrío tristemente.

**Sirius—** La perdí, mi pierna ya es historia de mi rodilla para abajo. Para ser sincero pensé que esta vez iba a morir… perdí el control en una curva, mi cuerpo salió volando por el aire y después todo se volvió oscuro.

**Draco—** ¿Tuviste miedo?

**Sirius—**No lo recuerdo, fue como si estuviera soñando. Un sueño en donde todo transcurría a cámara lenta… — Alzo la vista de su muñón para encontrase con la mirada perdida en el rostro del chico sentado frente a él, preocupado lo llamo. — ¿Draco?

**Draco—** ¡Eh! —Se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre.

**Sirius—** No pongas esa cara, te has quedado absorto... Debe ser horrible estar oyendo a alguien que ha estado a punto de morir…

**Draco—** No es eso, solo intentaba imaginar cómo sería morir... Todo el mundo muere, pero nadie puede explicar lo que realmente es… Me refiero hoy estas vivo y en un instante ¡Bam! Desapareces de este mundo, por eso me parece interesante saber qué pasa cuando mueres.

Antes de que Sirius pudiera decir algo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando pasar a una hermosa mujer de cabello largo de color negro y ojos rasgados, que traía un ramo de flores, sonrío al ver al blondo.

— ¡Draco, has venido!

**Draco—** Kyoko.

La mujer se aproximó al hombre en la cama y le dio un beso en los labios para después acomodar las flores que traía en un florero.

**Kyoko— **¿Llegaste bien? ¿No te extraviaste en el camino?

**Draco—** Si, pero alguien me dibujo un mapa.

Dijo mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón un papel doblado y arrugado para tendérselo, ella lo tomo y lo desdoblo.

**Kyoko—** Hay un dibujo en la parte de atrás… —Comento provocando la atención del rubio. — ¡Wow! ! Es hermoso! Eres un desastre, mira lo has arrugado todo. **— **Le comento tendiéndole el dibujo de regreso.

Él lo tomo en sus manos y se encontró con el bello dibujo de una madre acurrucando en sus brazos a un recién nacido mientras lo miraba con profundo amor.

**Kyoko— **Acompaño a Draco a la entrada del hospital, este llevaba el dibujo en una bolsa transparente de plástico que le había facilitado la pelinegra. —Vez, ahora no se arrugara…

**Draco— **Gracias…

**Kyoko— **A decir verdad, estoy sorprendida pensé, que lo ibas a tirar.

**Draco—** Bueno, no se mucho de arte, pero para mí este dibujo es increíble. — Comento mientras volvía a observar el dibujo.

**Kyoko— **Draco, tu corres muy rápido en tu moto, Sirius dice que o tienes un increíble talento o realmente eres estúpido.

**Draco—** ¿¡Que!? ¿Ese desgraciado está intentando molestarme?

**Kyoko—** Es su manera de halagarte, mira aquí está la prueba. — Dijo mientras le tendía una llave al rubio.

**Draco—** Es… ¿La Ducati Monster? —Pregunto con sorpresa mientras veía la llave.

**Kyoko—** Te la regala.

**Draco—** ¿Es broma?... ¿En serio me la regala?

**Kyoko—** Sirius ya no puede correr y para mí es muy pesada…

**Draco—**No volveremos a ver a Sirius, en un circuito nunca más… — Su tono hasta hace solo unos momentos alegres cambio a un tono de tristeza.

Kyoko ante las palabras del chico llevo sus manos a su rostro mientras derramaba unas lágrimas. El la abrazo, tratando de consolarla.

**Draco—** Aun sigue vivo, ha perdido una pierna, pero continúa con vida…

**Kyoko—**Se separó de él y lo miro a los ojos. — Draco, prométeme que no harás locuras con la moto…

**Draco—** Tranquila, además, nadie lloraría mi muerte… — Comento con frialdad.

**Kyoko—** ¡No digas eso! ¡Si murieras Sirius y yo quedaríamos desolados!... Recuerda que siempre hay alguna persona a quien le importas, alguien que lloraría por tu muerte…solo que no la conoces o aun no te has encontrado con ella.

**_Siempre hay alguien afuera_**

**Kyoko**— Se encontraba sentada frente a la cama donde se encontraba postrado Sirius. —Escuchar a Draco decir que estaría bien si muriera… no puedo soportar oírle decir cosas tan frívolas… Me pregunto si realmente no teme a la muerte.

**Sirius—** Draco no teme a la muerte y ese es el problema, corre sin pensar… Es un juego para él, si muere el juego termina y si vive es afortunado. Es como si le divirtiera jugar con su vida.

**Kyoko—** Solo tiene dieciséis años ¿Cómo puede pensar así?


	3. Capítulo 2 Regreso a clases

**Capítulo 2. Regreso a clases**

Conversaciones triviales entre compañeros y amigos que no se habían visto en vacaciones poniéndose al día.

Una chica se encentraba sentada en su pupitre jugando sosteniendo nerviosamente un lápiz de dibujo entre sus dedos. Evitando todo contacto con sus compañeros.

**Hermione—** A pesar de que no soy nueva en esta escuela, siento como si lo fuera. No conozco a nadie y nadie me conoce… Todos aquí son unos completos extraños, pero lo prefiero de esa manera, es mejor pasar desapercibida. —Pensaba mientras continuaba jugando con su lápiz.

Se escuchó el fuerte rugido de un motor irrumpiendo en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Una imponente motocicleta de color negro se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la escuela, mientras un hombre de aproximadamente cincuenta años comenzó a gritarle al chico que se encontraba montado en ella.

— ¡Hey Malfoy! ¿Tienes permiso para venir en moto a la escuela?

**Draco—** Saco su cabeza del casco dejando que su cabello rubio cayera por su rostro. — Deja de fastidiarme… —Exclamo con un tono indiferente.

— ¿Por qué no has venido a la ceremonia de bienvenida?… —Pregunto molesto.

**Draco—** Estaba enfermo… —Volvió a decir con tono inexpresivo.

— ¡Mentiroso, apuesto a que andabas de vago por ahí!

**Draco—**Se llevó sus níveas manos a su cabello y se lo retiro de la cara. —Si sabes la respuesta, entonces ¿Para qué preguntas?

— ¡Cínico!, te espero en la sala de detención cuando terminen las clases…

El chico no respondió y simplemente pasó de largo a su lado con indiferencia, provocando que el profesor le volviera a gritar, sin embargo el chico continúo su camino sin prestar atención, subió por las escaleras e ingreso al salón de clases.

**Adrián—** Eh, Draco, ¿Te han vuelto a castigar?

Al escuchar el nombre del recién llegado todos reaccionaron, dirigiendo sus miradas a él.

**Helen—** Draco ¡Estas en la misma clase que nosotras! genial…

**Draco—**Hola. — Saludo con tono indiferente.

Una chica de cabello negro y ojos de color aceituna, corrió hacia él y lo abrazo. Ganándose las miradas envenenadas de varias chicas.

**Pansy—** Draco, no puedo creer que estemos en la misma clase, es el destino.

**Draco—** La miro como si estuviera loca. — Suéltame. — Ordeno.

**Ann— **Pansy, sigue sin dar su brazo a torcer… —Le susurro a otra chica.

**Candy—** ¿No se supone que él estaba saliendo con una de tercero?

**Draco— **Se deshizo del abrazo de la chica en un segundo para después levantar la vista buscando un lugar donde sentarse. Cuando se encontró un rostro conocido. Cabello corto, ojos grises, piel oscura, que le indicaba un asiento al frente. —Blaise, otra vez en la misma clase…

**Blaise—** Parece que la mala suerte me persigue… —Bromeo.

**Draco—** Sabes en el fondo que no puedes vivir sin mí.

**Blaise—** Tú eres el que no puede vivir sin mí.

Hermione giro su mirada al asiento vacío justo al lado de ella incrédula al ver que el chico más popular de la escuela estaba por sentarse a su lado. Aparto la mirada justo en el momento que él puso su mochila en el suelo. Mientras ella miraba su escritorio como si fuera una tabla de salvación.

**Blaise—** ¿Por qué no viniste a la ceremonia de bienvenida?

**Draco—** Estaba trabajando…

**Blaise—** Después de clases hay un partido de Basquetbol, es una reta con los chicos del otro salón, hay una apuesta ¿Qué te parece un 50-50?...

**Draco—** Mejor un 60-40, tú te quedas con el 40.

**Blaise— **Usurero…

**Draco—** Pues entonces búscate a alguien más.

**Blaise—** Miserable ¿Y te dices mi amigo?

Ellos conversaban mientras la chica de cabello castaño no apartaba sus ojos de su banca. Se sentía incomoda por la presencia del playboy de la escuela a su lado.

**Hermione—** ¡No puede ser!, ¿Por qué de todas las personas que hay aquí, tuvo que sentarse a mi lado? ¿Qué debería hacer? No soporto a este chico… fue solo un instante pero tal vez me recuerde… por favor dios que no se acuerde de mi… —Salió de sus pensamientos cuando, la voz del profesor se levantó sobre las demás.

**Profesor—** ¡Todo el mundo a su sitio!

**Draco—** Se acomodó en su asiento, desvió su mirada de su asiento y se detuvo en la chica de cabello castaño que estaba sentada a su lado. — ¿¡Eres tú!? ¿La chica del otro día?

Hermione maldigo internamente. Podía sentir su mirada sobre ella y eso no le gustaba. No sabía que hacer así que decidió ignorarlo mientras se encogía en su asiento.

**Draco— **¡Oye¡ Te estoy hablando a ti. —Comento sin apartar su mirada de la castaña.

**Profesor—**Silencio, voy a pasar lista… Ávila Rose, Blanch Rei...

**Draco—** Tú eres la chica del parque ¿No es así? No sabía que estudiabas en esta escuela.

**Profesor—**Granger Hermione.

**Hermione—** Levanto su cabeza al escuchar su nombre. —A… pre… Presente…

**Draco—** ¿Hermione? Que nombre tan extraño…

**Blaise—** Mira, quien lo dice. — Susurro.

**Profesor—** ¿Malfoy Draco?

**Draco—** ¡Aquí! —Comento indiferente, mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada a la chica sentada a su lado. — ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Me dibujaste un mapa.

**Hermione—** ¿Qué hago? Todos me están mirando y el profesor está aquí ¿Qué pasa con él? —Pensaba mientras volvía a mirar a su pupitre. Intentando ignorarlo.

Una fugaz mirada de fastidio cruzo por los ojos de Draco al ver que lo estaban ignorando. Repentinamente ella sintió como le sujetaban su cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo. Ella se giró instintivamente para encontrase con unos ojos color gris claro que parecían ser capaces de ver a través ella, por lo que no pudo evitar estremecerse.

**Draco—** ¿Por qué me estas ignorando? — No era una pregunta era una demanda.

Un borrador salió volando contra el rostro del chico, pero este se apartó justo a tiempo, provocando que este impactara con la cabeza de Blaise.

**Profesor—** Apenas acaba de comenzar el semestre ¿Y ya estas ligando?

**Blaise—** ¡Estúpido¡ por tu culpa estoy lleno de tiza. — Dijo mientras se sacudía el polvo blanco del cabello. —Ya de plano te vale, mira que intentar ligar con una chica delante del profesor.

**Draco—**No estaba intentando ligármela.

**Blaise—** Lo que tú digas, pero no debes intentar hacerlo con Hermione… —Le advirtió mientras ambos salían del baño. —Es bonita, pero es rara. Fui a la misma secundaria con ella, por eso te lo digo… lo único que hace es dibujar, no habla con nadie y además creo que le tiene miedo a los chicos… Compartimos la misma clase en tercero. Yo me sentaba a su lado. Un día estaba jugando con unos amigos cuando sin querer me tropecé y le toque la mano, entonces ella la quito rápidamente como si la hubiera ensuciado… fue como si mi mano estuviera sucia, ni siquiera trato de ocultar su malestar.

**Draco— **Quizá si tenías la mano sucia, ¿no?

**Blaise—** Pateo quedamente a su amigo en el trasero. Molesto por su comentario. — ¿Quieres pelear?

**Draco—** Supongo que en todas las escuelas hay una persona como ella…

**Blaise—** Hablando en serio. No puedes evitar enojarte con ella cuando reacciona de esa forma. Eso hace que realmente te den ganas de portarte mal con ella.

**Draco—** mmm, vaya, así que eres ese "tipo" de personas. — Bromeo.

**Blaise—**Cierra la boca, solo lo pienso pero ¡Yo jamás la molestaría!

**Draco—** Lo se Blaise, se lo que quieres decir… — Aun así me llama la atención. — Pensó.


	4. Capítulo 3 Ella y El

**Capítulo 3. Ella y El**

Hermione se encontraba de pie leyendo mientras Draco se encontraba distraído con su celular.

**Daniel—** ¡No escucho nada!

**Candy—** ¿No puedes leer un poco más alto?

**Profesor Albert—** ¿Te encuentras bien? — Le pregunto a Hermione.

**Anna—** Esa chica no sirve para nada…

**Pansy—** Es defectuosa por naturaleza. — Comento con malicia provocando que sus amigas rieran.

**Profesor Albert—** ¿No están siendo un poco duros con ella? Son compañeros, deberían ponerse en su lugar. Granger puedes tomar asiento.

**Hermione—** Es un buen profesor, supongo que solo hace su trabajo. — Pensaba mientras volvía a su lugar. Un trozo de papel cayó en su escritorio extrañada levanto la mirada tratando de averiguar quién lo lanzo pero no encontró indicios de quien le mando la nota, desdoblo la hoja y conforme leía su rostro reflejaba confusión.

**Nota:** _Tengo como rehenes a la madre y a su hijo..._

**Hermione— **¿La madre y su hijo?... — Repitió confundida y repentinamente recordó el boceto que había estado dibujando en el parque. — ¿¡Que!? —Exclamo provocando que todos voltearan a verla.

**Profesor Albert—** ¿Pasa algo?

**Draco—**Si me pareció ver un ratón por ahí… —Señalo el rubio cerca de la puerta.

El comentario provoco que todas las chicas se subieran a sus bancas y comenzaran a gritar, Draco solo se limitó a dirigirle una sonrisa divertida a Hermione.

**Draco—** Tontos, solo estaba bromeando.

**Anna—**Ya viste, está hablando con un chico…

**Candy—** Y Ese chico es nada menos que Draco…

**Daniela—** Es la primera vez que la veo hablar con alguien…Al parecer que es una mosca muerta.

**Pansy**— No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo ¿Por qué Draco está con esa cosa? —Dijo mientras dirigía una mirada envenenada en dirección a la mesa donde Draco y Hermione se encontraban sentados.

**Draco**— Se encontraba sentado en una mesa de la cafetería, mirando a la sentada frente a él. —Tú dibujaste esa pintura ¿verdad? ¿Usas modelos?

**Hermione—**Yo… bueno... no precisamente… —Dijo nerviosa. —Ese dibujo se me ocurrió al ver a las madres con sus hijos en el parque…

**Draco—** ¿En serio?

**Hermione—** Por… no olvídalo…

**Draco—** ¿Qué es lo quieres saber?

**Hermione—** mmm, ¿Por qué lo guardaste, en vez de tirarlo?

**Draco— **¿Por qué?...bueno, porque era hermoso, es un dibujo increíble.

**Hermione—** Sus palabras me han atravesado… es extraño pero tal vez no es realmente la persona que había imaginado que era. — Medito al sentirse tocada por las honestas palabras del chico

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras de la escuela, de pronto una voz la hizo detener sus pasos.

**Draco—** ¡Hermione!, ¿Ya te vas a tu casa? — Pregunto mientras descendía por las escaleras.

**Hermione—**Voy, al club de arte…

**Draco—** ¿Estas en el club de arte?

**Hermione—** Afirmo con la cabeza. — ¿Estas en el equipo de basquetbol?

**Draco—** ¿Lo dices por esto? — Pregunto sosteniendo con una mano un balón de basquetbol negro. —No, esto es trabajo…

**Hermione—** ¿Trabajo?

**Blaise—** ¡Hey!, ¡Draco apresúrate! — Grito el chico de piel oscura y ojos grises desde las escaleras de abajo.

**Draco—** ¡Ya voy jefe! — Dijo remarcando con sátira la última palabra, se giró y detuvo sus ojos en ella. — ¿Tienes dinero? — Ella asintió. — Préstamelo y te devolveré el doble.

Ella no lo pensó dos veces y saco un par de billetes que le tendió al chico. El tomo el dinero y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Se giró y camino hacia las canchas de básquetbol apenas dio un par de pasos y se detuvo, se giró y se acercó a ella de nuevo, llevo una de sus manos al cabello de la chica y le quito la liga que sostenía su cabello.

**Draco—** Tomare prestado esto también. —Dijo mientras le giñaba un ojo al mismo tiempo que sonreía para después irse.

El rostro de Hermione se volvió completamente rojo, mientras tomaba entre sus dedos su cabello liberado de su agarre, siguiendo con sus ojos la espalda del rubio que decencia las escaleras. Ella ni siquiera se percató de que unas chicas habían observado la escena.

**Candy****—** ¿Ya viste? se ha puesto roja.

**Anna—** Pero que le pasa a Draco, ¿Por qué de entre todas Hermione? ¿No piensas lo mismo Pansy?

La chica de cabello negro y de ojos color verde aceituna no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó observando en la dirección donde se encontraba Hermione.

**Chicas— **¡Wow! Draco, eres el mejor. —Gritando.

Draco acababa de encestar una canasta de tres puntos. Él y Blaise hacían un espléndido equipo jugando en un dos a dos, mientras unos chicas lo animaban unos chicos del equipo de básquetbol conversaban sobre él.

**Charlie—** ¿Quién ese chico de cabello largo?

**Tom—** Es Draco del 2-C

**Alan—**Tiene buenos instintos y altura.

**Charlie—** Creo que mide casi dos metros, podría llegar a convertirse en titular en poco tiempo ¿Por qué no se une a nuestro equipo?

**Tom—** Es un vago, las personas como el, no les gusta que le digan que hacer, no funcionaría en el equipo a pesar de que tiene potencial.

**—**Ya viste, los chicos otra vez están jugando baloncesto en las canchas de atrás.

**—** Seguramente están jugando por dinero otra vez.

**—** Supongo que cuantas más retas, más dinero ganan, ¿no?

**—** Incluso han venido chicos de otras escuelas.

**—** Apuesto que Draco y Blaise andan detrás de esto, esos dos juntos nunca hacen nada bueno.

**—**Si alguien apuesta contra ellos, es que es bastante tonto.

Comentaban las chicas observando desde una de las amplias ventanas de un enorme salón, que poseía enormes ventanales, para dejar entrar la luz natural del sol. Hermione se encontraba sentada, frente a un caballete con un lienzo, por el que ella pasaba con suavidad un delgado trozo de carbón pero al escuchar el nombre de Draco, reacciono y dirigió su mirada en dirección a la ventana con discreción y logro distinguir que sostenía su cabello largo con la liga que le había tomado prestada hacia un rato, ella se sonrojo y regresaba su mirada al lienzo.

**Hermione—** Mi liga, ni siquiera le importa que sea de color rosa.

Draco y Blaise se encontraban sentados en la cancha de basquetbol bebiendo un poco de agua mientras contaban el dinero que habían ganado.

**Blaise—** Lo has hecho bien Draco, te has dejado el alma en este juego.

**Draco—** La vida no es barata, ya sabes.

**Blaise—** Pues a mí me gustaría vivir por mi cuenta también, pero estar en la ruina es malo, mírate ni siquiera puedes cortarte el cabello. — Dijo en tono de broma.

El rubio se limitó a quitarse la liga que sujetaba su cabello y la observo un instante mientras la colocaba en su muñeca.

La puerta del aula de arte se abrió dejando entrar a un hombre de aproximadamente unos treinta y cinco años, delgado de ojos verdes, piel blanca y cabello negro.

**—** Oh, Granger ¿Aun sigues aquí?

**Hermione—** Profesor Albert.

El profesor cerró la puerta y se acercó a donde se encontraba la castaña pintando un cuadro.

**Profesor Albert—** Es bueno que seas tan buena alumna, pero la escuela hace horas que cerro, será mejor que vayas a casa. — Dijo en tono amable, mientras se aproximaba más a ella. — Realmente te gusta pintar ¿No? ¿En que estas trabajando ahora?

Al sentir la cercanía del profesor se tensó mientras este se inclinaba un poco detrás de ella para observar lo que la chica estaba pintando. Él se inclinó más y la tomo de la mano.

**Profesor Albert— **¿Con esta mano es con la que dibujas? Eres una chica muy talentosa. —Dijo muy cerca de su oído.

Ella se tensó aún más, su cuerpo no se movió ni un milímetro. Tenía miedo y se apreciaba en sus ojos, pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

**Hermione—** ¿Profesor Albert? mi voz no sale ¿Por qué? — Pensaba con miedo.

El profesor comenzó a subir sus manos hasta el pecho de la castaña, estaba por deslizarlas por debajo del enorme suéter que traía puesto. Repentinamente se escuchó como la puerta del aula se abría, tanto la castaña como el profesor alzaron las miradas para encontrase con Draco de pie frente a ellos. El profesor se apartó rápidamente de Hermione, mientras el blondo los miraba con desinterés.

**Profesor Albert**— Draco, esto… yo estoy haciendo la ronda por la escuela, tú no eres de este club ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

**Draco—** ¿No puedo estar aquí, si no soy del club de arte?… —Pregunto con indiferencia, mientras ingresaba al salón. — Bueno tal vez me una al club de arte. —Comento mientras se acercaba a observar unas pinturas recargadas en una de las paredes.

**Profesor Albert—** ¡No seas estúpido! tú no tienes ni idea de lo que es pintar.

**Draco—**Nunca se sabe, a lo mejor tengo algún talento escondido. —Comento mientras volvía a colocar una pintura en su lugar y dirigía su mirada al profesor. — Puede que sea estúpido, pero por lo menos yo voy detrás de las chicas de mi edad.

**Profesor Albert—**Su rostro se tensó y se puso pálido. — ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué pruebas tienes para decir esa tontería? ¡No voy a permitir que me insultes así!

Draco se acercó a una de las mesas y tomo un cúter, mientras el profesor se ponía aún más pálido. El chico observaba el filo de este con interés.

**Profesor** **Albert**— ¿Qué?… ¿Que vas a hacer? ¡Malfoy!

**Draco—** Reacciono al escuchar su apellido y dirigió su mirada fría al profesor mientras sonreía maliciosamente. —Tranquilo, solo iba a afilar un lápiz. —Comento mientras tomaba un lápiz de la mesa y le sacaba punta. — ¿Acaso, pensó que le marcaria la cara? ¿Por qué haría algo como eso?… — Pregunto en tono divertido sin embargo sus ojos no mostraban ningún signo de diversión, al contrario eran peligrosamente fríos, por lo que se podía percibir una amenaza en ellos.

El profesor palideció y salió corriendo del salón, las lágrimas comenzaron salir de los ojos de Hermione, mientras el rubio tiraba el cúter.

**Draco—** Aficionado. —Dijo en tono decepcionado, mientras miraba la puerta por donde había salido el profesor. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de la castaña. — ¿Que sucede contigo Hermione? Dejaste que te tocara sin decir nada, al menos le podrías haber pedido dinero o algo.

Ante esas palabras ella detuvo sus lágrimas sorprendida, él le sonrió y se acercó al lugar donde ella había permanecido sentada.

**Draco—**Si das esa imagen asustadiza, harás que la gente piense que puede aprovecharse de ti, ¿No lo sabias? — Dijo y dirigió su mirada al óleo que tenía frente a él.

Un hermoso oleo de una figura humana. El chico alzo la vista y vio frente a él una estatua de tamaño natural de color blanco, perfectamente tallada en mármol.

**Draco—** ¿Ese es tu modelo? Es igual, realmente eres muy buena, tus dibujos son como una foto. — Dijo mientras se acercaba a la estatua. — ¿Quién es? — Vio una placa con el nombre. –MARTE ¿El planeta?

**Hermione—** Había parado de llorar. –Ma… marte, muchos piensan que marte es solo un planeta, pero… en la mitología también existía marte.

**Draco—** Mitología… ¿Era un héroe o un dios?

**Hermione—** El dios de la guerra.

**Draco—** Se puso frente a la estatua y le acaricio el rostro con suavidad mientras miraba los ojos de la estatua frente a él. — Para ser alguien tan violento, tiene una cara amable ¿No crees? — Comento mientras se acercaba a la estatua hasta que su rostro quedo frente a la representación del dios.

El chico miro fijamente por unos segundos las perfectas facciones de la estatua frente a él y entonces deposito un ligero beso en los labios de esta. La escena sorprendió a la chica causándole un profundo impacto ya que ante sus ojos lo que terminaba de ver era arte.

**Blaise—** Draco, ¿Que estás haciendo? ¡Vámonos¡ — Dijo entrando por la misma puerta por la que su amigo había entrado unos minutos antes.

**Draco—** Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chamarra de color negro y saco algo. — Toma, te dije que te daría el doble. — Comento mientras le lanzaba algo con suavidad a la castaña y esta lo atrapaba, para después salir por la puerta.

Ella abrió las manos y vio que eran un par de billetes envueltos en su liga rosa, escucho un par de voces alejarse.

**Blaise—** ¿Qué es lo que querías hacer en el aula de arte?

**Draco—** Solo quería apreciar algo de arte…

**Hermione—** Aferro con sus pequeñas manos el dinero mientras miraba la puerta por donde el chico había desaparecido. — ¿Qué es este sentimiento?... Siento como si algo acabara de nacer en mí…

Draco y Blaise salieron por la parte de atrás de la escuela y ante ellos se encontraron una impresionante puesta de sol.

**Draco—** Que impresionante puesta de sol, es del color de la sangre. –Comento mientras levantaba la mirada para apreciar el espectáculo.

La luz del atardecer torno el color de sus ojos aun tono plata al rojo vivo dándole una apariencia misteriosa.


	5. Capítulo 4 Acuerdo

**Capítulo 4. Acuerdo**

**Alex— **Espera Malfoy. — Un chico rubio se detuvo en medio del pasillo. — ¿Por qué no quieres unirte a nuestro equipo de baloncesto? Serás titular.

**Draco—** Ya te dije que estoy ocupado trabajando, a diferencia de ustedes no puedo gastar mi energía en eso. —Argumento fastidiado y continuo con su camino dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca.

**Alex—** ¿Quien se cree que es?

**Javi—** Te dije que no lo molestaras. Es piloto de carreras de motocicletas es por eso que no está interesado en el equipo de baloncesto.

**Alex—** ¿Malfoy, tiene licencia de carreras?

**Javi—**Si, escuche que gano la carrera de 4 horas de resistencia en Miami cuando solo tenía 14 años.

Aula de arte

**Profesora Samanta—** Está comenzando a verse muy bien Hermione, no puedo esperar para verlo terminado. — Comento antes de ir a ver a los trabajos de sus otros estudiantes.

La castaña elaboraba sutiles y ágiles trazos sobre su oleo cuando de repente escucho una voz llamarla, se giró y se encontró con el rostro de Draco llamándola oculto en la puerta de aula. Se levantó y salió donde él estaba esperándola.

**Draco**— He venido a darte esto. — Dijo tendiéndole una bolsa de plástico transparente, en esta se encontraba un hermoso dibujo de una madre abrazando a su bebe recién nacido. — Lo siento esta arrugado, no me di cuenta que había un dibujo detrás y me lo metí en el bolsillo.

**Hermione—** No te preocupes, es solo es un boceto, una vez que lo pinte en un óleo ya no lo necesitare…

**Draco—** No lo necesitaras ¿Lo vas a tirar? En ese caso ¿Me lo puedo quedar?

**Hermione—** Si…

**Draco—** ¿En verdad? —Pregunto sonriendo como un niño.

**Hermione—**Si, si en verdad lo quieres… —Sonríe como un niño. No puedo creer que sea el mismo chico amenazante de ayer, cuyos ojos fríos, me provocaron escalofríos por un momento. — Pensó. — También puedes quedarte con la pintura al óleo, cuando la termine…

**Draco—** Claro que lo quiero, pero no puedo aceptarlo gratis, ahora mismo no tengo dinero ¿Qué debería hacer? —Comento mientras se llevaba su mano a su mentón y pensaba, después de unos segundos bajo la mirada y se encontró con la de ella. —Yo te protegeré. —Al escuchar estas palabras el corazón de ella se aceleró. — Si algo te pasa o necesitas que te ayude con algo, estaré ahí para ti; eso es lo único para lo que soy bueno… —Dijo caminando hacia las escaleras, de repente detuvo sus pasos y se giró. —Oh, hay otra cosa más en la que soy bueno, hazme saber si algún día quieres pasártelo bien, te dejare mi cuerpo gratis cada vez que lo desees. —Bromeo sonriendo sensualmente, para después girarse y descender por las escaleras, mientras Hermione lo observaba.

Ella lo observo descender por las escaleras con ese porte elegante que parecía tener por naturaleza y del que el mismo no parecía darse cuenta. De forma natural las palabras acudieron a su boca antes de que pudiera meditarlas.

**Hermione—** me… ¡ME PRESTAS TU CUERPO!

Al gritar estas palabras el chico se desoriento y casi se cayó de los últimos escalones, mientras ella estaba a punto de correr a ayudarlo cuando el levanto su rostro mirándola sorprendido.

**Draco—** ¿Que dijiste?

**Hermione—** En mis 16 años de vida nunca había dicho…algo tan atrevido, al darse cuenta en lo que había dicho su cara se tornó completamente roja. — ¿Podrías ser mi modelo y posar para mí? — Se apresuró a aclarar.

**Aula de arte.**

**Draco—** Se llevó sus manos a su camiseta. — ¿Quieres que me quite la ropa? . —Pregunto con naturalidad, la castaña se apresuró a negar con la cabeza. —Casi lograste que mi corazón se detuviera, cuando te escuche gritar eso… pensé que me pedirías que modelara desnudo. — Dijo en tono divertido lo último.

**Hermione—** Se sonrojo. —No puedo creer que se lo haya pedido de esa manera, pero no pude evitarlo. —Pensó.

**Draco—** Se quitó su sudadera negra ya que en el salón hacía calor. — ¿Qué hago?

**Hermione—**Siéntate en ese sillón y quédate ahí.

**Draco—** ¿Puedo sentarme como quiera? — Dijo sentándose en el sillón.

**Hermione—** Claro… —Fue tan hermoso cuando beso aquella estatua de marte en esa puesta de sol, tal vez estaba jugando, pero algo dentro de mí se conmovió. —Pensó.

**Draco—**Te dije que te prestaría mi cuerpo, pero no pensé que lo querías para que posara, preferiría usar mi cuerpo para otras cosas… Oye ¿Es verdad que odias a los hombres? ¿Acaso te gustan las mujeres?

**Hermione—** No pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero no respondió. — ¿Puedes quedarte quieto? Si te mueves es más difícil dibujar.

**Draco—** Eres muy lista, lo suficiente para saber la diferencia, entre esa estatua y yo… —Dijo mirando la escultura a unos metros de él. —Por cierto, ¿Quién era marte? — Pregunto moviéndose en el sillón. — He oído ese nombre antes, en las profecías de Nostradamus, un terrible rey caerá y el mundo estará gobernado por Marte… en ese momento pensé ¿Quién es Marte? pero ahora lo recuerdo ¿Qué opinarías sobre un mundo dirigido por el dios de la guerra?...

**Hermione—** ¿Crees en las profecías?

**Draco—** No creo en ellas, pero algo de cierto hay en todas ellas… al final el mundo se desmoronara… —Afirmo.

**Hermione—** ¿No te importa que el mundo se acabe?

**Draco—** Llevo una mano a su mejilla y cerro sus ojos. —No creo que el futuro sea la gran cosa, es más interesante tener un final drástico…

**Hermione—** ¿Interesante?

**Draco—** ¿Conoces la emoción que se siente justo antes de que se desate una tormenta? Algo así… me gustaría presenciarlo ya, ¿Cómo será el final?

Ella lo observo y vio como el repentinamente se había quedado dormido. Se acercó a él y lo observo detalladamente.

**Hermione**— Tiene un hermoso rostro y de cerca es aún más hermoso.

**Damar—** Quiero que terminemos, Draco. —Dijo la hermosa rubia de ojos azules. — Sigues estando en la preparatoria y tienes mucho tiempo libre, pero yo estoy por graduarme y tengo que estudiar para los exámenes de la universidad, ya no puedo ir jugando por ahí contigo… —Indicó con soberbia.

**Draco—** Bien, buena suerte con tus estudios. — Dijo con tono indiferente mientras se iba del lugar.

**Damar—** Lo tomo del brazo y lo detuvo. — ¡Espera! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es cierto que tienes otra chica? Me han dicho que andas coqueteando por el aula de arte.

**Draco—** ¿Te refieres a Hermione? No pasa nada con ella.

**Damar—** ¿Hermione? Así se llama la…

**Draco— **¿Por qué estás tan enfadada? . —Pregunto con fastidio. —Tú eres la que le puso fin a esto…

**Damar—** Era una trampa, idiota. ¿Cómo crees que realmente quería terminar contigo? Incluso te regale un reloj de oro…

**Draco— **Yo no te pedí nada.

**Damar—** Entonces devuélvemelo.

**Draco—** Ya no lo tengo, lo empeñe.

**Damar—** ¡Lo empeñaste! ¿Cómo pudiste?

**Draco—** Tenia que reparar mi moto…

**Damar—** ¿Que es más importante, la moto o yo?

**Draco—** La moto.

Aula de Arte

**Draco—** Supongo que no puedo posar con esta cara. —Comento llevándose su mano a la mejilla que tenía unos ligeros rasguños.

**Hermione—** ¿Qué te paso?

**Draco—** Fue un gato…

**Profesora Samanta—** ¿En serio? Pues yo creo que de ser así, fue una gata la que te araño… —Afirmo.

**Draco—** Profesora, bien dicen que más vale el diablo por viejo que por diablo… —Dijo en tono divertido antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

**Profesora Samanta—** Ese chico, me da miedo pensar que va ser de él cuando sea mayor, será mejor que tengas cuidado con él, Hermione... –Dijo en tono molesto y divertido a la vez, mientras salía por la puerta.

**Hermione—**Yo antes pensaba igual, es cierto que Draco es problemático, que va al límite, pero no es egoísta, solo es confiado…el mundo está lleno de gente egoísta y no hay nada que podamos hacer para salvarlo de esas personas.

No importa lo bien que escondas el egoísmo, este siempre sale a flote… desprendiendo un hedor horrible…

Salón de clases

**Hermione—** observaba al profesor Albert explicar en clase. –No puedo creer que ese hombre, pudiera hacerme algo como eso. –Pensó recordando lo que había pasado en el aula de arte. –Si Draco no hubiera aparecido en ese momento…

**Profesor Albert—** Vamos a construir una oración.

**Alumnos—** ¡No es justo! Profesor, ¡es muy difícil!

**Profesor Albert—** Están practicando en las clases, solo quiero ver cómo van… Draco prueba tú.

Blaise se apresuró y le dio una palmada a su amigo para que reaccionara ya que se encontraba durmiendo en su pupitre. Draco se levantó y camino hasta quedar frente al pizarrón aparenta meditar unos segundos.

**Profesor Albert— **¿Qué pasa? Eres un crack en la cancha ¿Pero, en clases no?

**Hermione—** Miraba la escena preocupada e impotente. — No puede ser, está intentando fastidiarlo.

Draco desvío su mirada del pizarrón y los deposita unos segundos en el profesor para después sonreír con autosuficiencia, tomar un marcador y comenzar a escribir rápidamente.

Todos en el salón tenían la mirada fija en lo que el chico había escrito.

**Pizarrón****_—"_**_Cela semble être un bon enseignant, est maintenant un terrible personne qui harcèle sexuellement ses élèves"_

_"__Este profesor que aparenta ser bueno, actualmente es una persona horrible que acosa sexualmente a sus alumnas"_

**Alumna—** ¿Qué? ¿Acoso sexual?

El profesor se puso pálido y se apresuró a borrar el pizarrón, al pasar al lado del rubio este le dijo.

**Draco—**Tal vez debería elegir a otro alumno que realmente necesite practicar francés profesor. Yo viví un par de años en Francia y puedo decir que mi francés es bastante bueno.

**Alan—** ¿Eres bilingüe?

**Draco—** ¿No lo sabias?

**Alan—** No.

**Draco—** Realmente no es la gran cosa, no importa.

Hermione extendió su mano sorprendiendo a Draco, este sonrió y choco su palma con la chica.

**Angie—** Lo que Draco escribió en el pizarrón en la clase de francés era broma, ¿no?

**Caroline—** No puedo creer que el profesor Albert, pueda acosar sexualmente a nadie.

**Edgar-** No puedo creer que Draco sea tan bueno en Francés. Sus notas son una broma, ¡Ni siquiera viene a clase!

**Samuel**—Pues, yo escuche que obtuvo la nota más alta en el examen de ingreso.

**Danny—** ¿En serio?

Después de clases Draco se subió a su moto y por el espejo retrovisor vio al profesor Albert observándolo, sin embargo no le da importancia y se sube y arranca esta comienza a avanzar, el trata de frenar porque está pasando un camión, pero sus frenos no responden, en un movimiento ágil controla la moto y la frena con parte de su cuerpo antes de impactar con el camión.

Taller mecánico

**Kyoko—** Te han quitado las pastillas del freno. Es una broma muy mal gusto ¿Alguien quiere vengarse de ti? — Pregunto una hermosa chica de ojos rasgados, vestida en overol negro mientras revisaba la moto.

**Draco—** Unos cuantos.

**Kyoko—** ¡Tú y tu vida loca! parece que todo está bien, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero la moto no sufrió ningún daño…

**Draco—** Tuve suerte de que los frenos traseros funcionaran, Sirius me dio una gran moto.

**Kyoko—** Sirius, siempre fue un buen piloto y por lo mismo siempre tuvo sus motos en excelentes condiciones…

**Mecánico—** ¡Kyoko! te llaman afuera…

**Kyoko—** ¡Voy! Termina de revisar la moto por mí, después terminaremos de hablar Draco… —Dijo la pelinegra saliendo del taller.

**Mecánico—**Sin duda Sirius era un gran piloto, todos hemos caído, pero perder una pierna… ¿Y tú vas a correr? — Pregunto el mecánico revisando la moto.

**Draco—** No, mi moto necesita unas reparaciones y no tengo dinero, mi padre ha dejado de enviarme dinero.

**Mecánico—** ¿Otra vez, discutiste con tu viejo?

**Draco—** Simplemente, no me llevo bien con él, además sigue insistiendo en que deje de correr…

**Mecánico—** Solo está preocupado por ti ¿Por qué no regresas a tu casa?

**Draco—** ¿Qué? me volvería loco volviendo ahí.

**Mecánico—** Tu ya estas bastante loco…

**Draco—** Ja, Ja tienes razón…

En la escuela

El profesor Albert se encontraba caminado por uno de los pasillos de la escuela despreocupadamente cuando sintió, una ligera palmada en su hombro se giró.

**Draco—** Estas jugando fuerte, Albert, casi acabo en el hospital. —Dijo mientras lo tomaba por uno de los hombros.

**Profesor Albert—** ¿De qué hablas? —Pregunto nervioso.

**Draco—** Hiciste un movimiento impresionante, ahora te veo con otros ojos. Y te diré que he pensado, que si quieres jugar conmigo vamos a hacerlo a lo grande. — Dijo con un tono divertido, mientras conducía al profesor a las escaleras que descendían al piso de abajo. —Es la primera vez en mi vida, que realmente siento que podría volverme completamente loco de placer. Jugar este tipo de juegos es excitante para mí.

El profesor Albert tembló en el filo de las escaleras, mientras se volvía pálido Draco lo soltó y descendió por las escaleras mirándolo divertido. Se detuvo a la mitad de estas mientras el profesor lo observaba.

**Draco—** Ah, se me olvidaba, tu coche es un honda blanco ¿verdad? . — Dijo mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras. Levanto sus fríos ojos color mercurio y miro al profesor. — Ten mucho cuidado, nunca se sabe cuándo podrías tener un accidente.

El profesor lo miro con miedo y supo que el chico que estaba parado de pie a unos metros de él poseía un aura peligrosa, algo le decía que era capaz de aniquilar a todo aquel que se atreviera a ponerse en su camino.


	6. Capitulo 5 Problemas

Capítulo 5. Problemas

**—**Escuche que el profesor Albert renuncio.

**—** ¿Por qué lo haría?

**—** Dicen que le ofrecieron un mejor contrato en otra escuela.

**—** Que mal, era un gran profesor.

Hermione se encontraba afilando su lápiz con un cúter, mientras escuchaba los comentarios acerca de la renuncia del profesor. Mientras que Draco se encentraba sentado en su lugar con cara de fastidio mientras Pansy estaba recargada en su banca tratando de ganar puntos con él.

**Pansy—** Draco, me entere que has roto con tu novia. Que bien que la dejaras era una vieja bruja.

**Draco—** ¿Vieja bruja? solo era un año mayor.

**Pansy—** No te pegaba una chica como esa, ¿Por qué no me llevas a dar la vuelta en tu moto?

**Draco— **No.

**Pansy—** ¿Por qué no?

**Draco—** Mi moto se pondrá celosa si dejo que se suba una chica.

**Pansy—** ¿En serio?

**Draco—** Si.

Este último comentario provoco que una sonrisa se dibujara en los labios de Hermione, la cual no pasó desapercibida por Pansy, quien se levantó y movió con su pie el asiento de la castaña que se encontraba afilando su lápiz, provocando que se cortara.

**Pansy—** Lo siento. Me tropecé sin querer. — Comento con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

**Draco—** Tonta, ¿Qué hiciste? — Le recrimino a Pansy al darse cuenta de que la castaña está sangrando. Se levantó rápidamente y tomo el dedo de la castaña, llevándolo a su boca para detener el sangrado.

Esto provoco que Pansy le lanzara una mirada envenenada al igual que otras chicas a Hermione, al igual que la mirada de sorpresa de sus compañeros, sobre todo la de Blaise.

Gimnasio.

**Blaise—**Draco ¿Que estás haciendo? tratando a Hermione de esa forma.

El chico vio confundido a su amigo, mientras descansan en la duela del gimnasio.

**Blaise—** ¡No es bueno para ella ser el centro de atención!

**Draco—** ¿Por qué estás tan molesto Blaise?

**Blaise—**Eres un cabrón, no tienes ni idea…Hay un montón de chicas que quieren salir contigo ¿Cómo crees que actuaran ellas al ver como tratas a Hermione? ! Con esas actitud solo estas provocando que ellas la tomen con ella! ¡Si algo le sucede será tu culpa! No te comprendo, no te faltan chicas, ¿Por qué tienes que ir detrás de ella? .

**Draco—** Contemplo unos segundos a su amigo que miraba con aire distraído el partido de voleibol que estaban teniendo sus compañeros. Analizándolo por unos segundos y un resplandor de reconocimiento paso por ellos. — Blaise, te gusta Hermione ¿Verdad?

**Blaise—** Al escuchar la afirmación no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso. — ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué dices?

**Draco—** Ahora entiendo porque estas tan insistente con este tema… ¿Quieres que te ayude con ella?

**Blaise—** Idiota, estoy seguro que le desagrado, ese incidente en la secundaria creo que fue la muestra de ello… — Afirmo con tono serio y determinante.

**Draco—**Ah, es cierto… se me había olvidado lo que le paso en la secundaria

**Blaise—** Le da un golpe en el hombro a Draco, molesto. — ¡Eres un completo estúpido! Hermione no es una tonta como tú, será mejor que no le digas nada.

**Draco—** ¿Qué me has dicho imbécil? . — Pregunto con falsa molestia, tomándolo por el cuello de la camiseta.

**Blaise—** ¡Que cierres la boca estúpido! . —Dijo tomándolo de la sudadera.

**Draco—** ¡Eres un idiota!

**Blaise—** ¡Y tu un retrasado!

Dos chicos que se encontraban sentados al lado de Blaise y Draco los miran avergonzados.

**Daniel—** Ya cállense, los dos…

**Alan—** ¡Increíble¡ Parecen niños de jardín de niños.

Jardín de la escuela.

**Pansy—** No me gusta la actitud que tienes últimamente. — Dijo en tono amenazante acompañada de dos chicas más.

Se encontraba parada enfrente de una chica sorprendida y asustada al verse acorralada por las tres chicas.

**Pansy—** No te creas que eres superior o poderosa, solo porque Draco últimamente haya sido atento contigo…

**Candy—** ¿Alguna vez te has mirado bien en el espejo?

**Anna—** Draco nunca se fijaría en una mojigata como tu…

**Candy—** Ni se te ocurra intentar atraparlo…

**Hermione—** Están equivocadas… yo solo le pedí que posara para mí como modelo… —Comento asustada.

**Pansy—** ¡A eso me refiero! eres un adefesio. — Exploto al escuchar la voz amedrentada de la chica y sin siquiera pensarlo la abofeteo tan fuerte que la hizo caer. —Nunca hablas y siempre estás en tu mundo, no te soporto… eres deprimente y estúpida, solo mirarte me pone enferma, será mejor que no sigas con esto o te las veras conmigo. —Sentencio.

Hermione derramo un par de lágrimas mientras miraba sorprendida a la pelinegra.

**Anna—** ¡Ooooh! Pobrecita, la hemos hecho llorar, eso te pasa por molestar a Pansy, ella podría haber sido más agradable, si hubieses mantenido tu boca cerrada. — Comento divertida.

**Candy—** Incluso, podríamos haber sido amigas…por cierto, me gustan tus zapatos… —Comento la chica con mirada maliciosa, luego se los quito y los miro detenidamente. — ¡Qué pena! No son de mi número, es una lástima pero no me sirven…

Sin decir nada más tiro los zapatos de la chica en el incinerador que estaba a unos metros de distancia, donde se quemaban algunas hojas secas, Pansy y las dos chicas se alejaron de ahí riéndose, mientras Hermione veía como sus zapatos ardían.

La puerta de atrás del salón se abrió, el profesor se giró y vio entrar a Hermione que se apresuró a tomar asiento, mientras Pansy sonreía divertida.

**Profesor Robert—** Granger, ¿No has escuchado la campana?

**Hermione—** Lo siento.

Draco la miro desconcertado ya que ella nunca llegaba tarde, de alguna manera su mirada se desvió a sus pies y se sorprendió al ver sus pies descalzos.

Después de clases…

Hermione y Draco se encontraban solos en el salón de clases, ya que todos se habían marchado en cuanto sonó la campana.

**Draco—** ¿Que paso con tus zapatos?

**Hermione—** Los tire, ya no me quedaban…

Una mirada analítica y fría paso rápidamente por del chico, la cual pasó desapercibida por ella, ya que estaba guardando sus cosas.

**Draco—** No soy estúpido, ¿Quién ha sido? —Demando.

**Hermione—** Camino hasta la puerta se detuvo y giro. — ¿Y a ti que más te da? —Pregunto con aire despreocupado e indiferente. —No es asunto tuyo, Draco. —Dijo cerrando la puerta tras ella.

La castaña se encontraba bajando las escaleras cuando fue detenida. Alguien la tomo por el brazo con fuerza pero sin lastimarla, provocando que se girara y se encontrara con unos fríos ojos de color gris claro.

**Draco—** ¿De verdad, no es asunto mío? —Cuestiono.

**Hermione— **Lo miro sorprendida, había algo en la mirada del chico que la hizo reaccionar. — Draco… ¿Alguna vez te han intimidado antes?

**Draco—** No.

**Hermione—** Entonces no entiendes lo que quiero decir, el problema soy yo… soy torpe y estúpida, no me extraña que la gente no me soporte.

**Draco—** ¿Y eso no te molesta? ¿Por qué no demuestras que te molesta? . —Comento en un extraño tono al que la castaña no le prestó atención.

**Hermione—** Si me molesto, vendrán por mí…

**Draco—** ¿Y acaso tú no se las puedes devolver?…

**Hermione—** Y con eso solo provocaría que acabáramos lastimándonos las unas a las otras… haciéndolo tan grande que incluso podría provocar la muerte de alguien… —Comento afligida y con miedo.

**Draco—** ¿Y qué? —Dijo en un tono frio al igual que sus ojos se tornaban fríos como el hielo.

**Hermione—** Miro estupefacta a Draco el cual transmitía un aire peligroso y frío a su alrededor capaz de congelar al mismo aire. Por un instante experimento miedo ante la presencia del chico y dio paso a un sentimiento extraño dentro de ella. —Tú no le tienes miedo a nada verdad… —Afirmo. — Yo le tengo miedo a muchas cosas, tú no entiendes por lo que estoy pasando… —Se giró y camino hacia la salida.

**Draco—** ¿Vas a volver a tu casa así?

**Hermione—** Se giró y se encontró con su mirada. —No es para tanto, puedo caminar… —Se dio la vuelta y salió por la entrada, sin ver que había provocado una sonrisa satisfecha en él.

**Draco—** No eres tan cobarde después de todo. — Afirmo mientras la miraba desaparecer por la puerta.

Hermione se encontraba caminando cuando sintió un tirón de su brazo, encontrándose con Draco sonriendo con autosuficiencia, mientras que en una de sus manos sostenía un hermoso casco negro que tenía pintada una serpiente de color plateado.

**Draco—** Hermione, te llevo a tu casa ¿Dónde vives?

Ella lo miro sorprendida mientras era conducida por el chico al estacionamiento de la escuela. En donde se encontraba una hermosa motocicleta de color verde y plateado.

**Hermione—** P…pero la otra vez dijiste que no dejabas que nadie se subiera a tu moto. — Comento nerviosa.

**Draco—** Cambie de opinión.

**Hermione—** Pero… yo, nunca me he subido a una moto.

**Draco—** No te preocupes por eso, tu solo sujétate fuerte a mí.

**Hermione—** Pero…

**Draco—** ¿Que sucede? ¿Tienes miedo o es que no quieres subirte conmigo?

A la mente de la castaña llegaron las amenazas de Pansy y de las otras chicas.

**—** _"Sera mejor que no sigas con esto"_

**—** _"Alguna vez te has visto bien en un espejo·"_

**Pansy—** _No te creas que seas superior o poderosa, solo porque Draco últimamente haya sido atento contigo…_

**—** _Draco nunca se fijaría en una mojigata como tu…_

**Hermione****—** Se repitió mentalmente esas palabras pero sin importar las amenazas y advertencias que había recibido, no podía dejar de sentirse feliz al tener la atención de él.

**Draco****—** Al ver la indecisión en la chica recordó lo que les había dicho Blaise sobre su odio a los hombres. Se llevó una de sus níveas manos a su largo cabello y miro a la castaña algo azorado. — Oh, es verdad. A ti no te agradan los hombres ¿no?… tal vez no quieres estar demasiado cerca de mí, es lógico que no quieras subirte conmigo, lo siento fue culpa mía por no tomarlo en cuenta antes…

**Hermione****—** Seguía repitiéndose que era mala idea si quiera pensarlo y más cuando recordó las últimas palabras de la pelinegra…

**_Pansy_****_—_**_… __O te las veras conmigo._

Se estremeció al recordar la amenaza de Pansy, pero una fuerza desconocida en ella la hizo olvidar las amenazas y extender sus pequeñas manos para tomar el casco que Draco le había ofrecido hacia solo unos instantes, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de color rojo. Sus ojos color miel se encontraron con los ojos de color gris de él, que la miraba de forma analítica por unos segundos y después le colocaba el casco con una sonrisa.

**Hermione****—** ¿Tú no te vas a poner casco? —Pregunto ya se había sentado en la parte de atrás de la motocicleta.

**Draco****—**De vez en cuando es bueno correr sin casco, siempre y cuando la policía no me atrape. — Dijo divertido, mientras se colocaba unos guantes negros de piel. — Por cierto es la primera vez que llevo a alguien de equipaje, si morimos lo siento. — Dijo en tono de broma.

Fue lo último que dijo mientras se subía a la motocicleta, y se escuchaba el rugir del motor, mientras ella se aferraba a la cintura de él. Al mismo tiempo que temblaba asustada y unas finas lágrimas de felicidad se escapaban de sus ojos.

**Hermione****—** No me importa si muero. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz en mi vida… Supongo que es a esto a lo que llaman estar enamorada… — Fue su último pensamiento antes de cerrar los ojos y aferrarse con más fuerza a él.

**Draco****—** Fijo su vista en el camino de la salida y vio a Blaise sobre una patineta en dirección a la salida, paso al lado de este y le dio una palmada en la espalda, provocando que el chico se cayera del susto de la tabla. — ¡Hasta luego, Blaise!

El chico de piel oscura fijo su mirada en la misma dirección por donde había pasado su amigo y antes de que pudiera maldecirlo, su cara se puso pálida al ver que a la espalada de este se encontraba Hermione. En ese momento desde la ventana de una de las aulas superiores una chica sacaba su celular y hacia una llamada.

**Candy—** Pansy, No vas a creer a quien Draco lleva en su moto…

**Draco—** ¡Agárrate fuerte!

**Hermione—** No sé lo que me espera en el futuro, pero quiero seguir adelante con esto.


	7. Capitulo 6 Problemas II

Capítulo 6. Problemas II

La motocicleta se detuvo frente a una unidad de edificios que daban frente a un parque. Hermione se retiró el casco con cuidado mientras su rostro se tornaba de color rojo.

**Draco—** ¿Vives en uno de estos edificios?

**Hermione—** Si…

**Draco—**Se giró y la vio un poco aturdida. — ¿Estas bien?

**Hermione**— Me siento como si me hubiera subido a una montaña rusa…

Él sonrió con naturalidad mientras ella se bajaba de la motocicleta. Draco desvió su miraba en dirección al parque por unos segundos.

**Draco—** ¿No es ese el parque donde hablamos por primera vez? Bueno realmente fui yo el que hablo.

**Hermione—** Lo miro apenada mientras recordaba ese encuentro. — Lo siento fui muy grosera aquel día…

**Draco—** No te preocupes, realmente ese día anduve dando muchas vueltas sin encontrar el lugar, tu mapa me ayudó mucho.

**Hermione— **¿Estas enfermo? Draco ¿Por qué fuiste al hospital?

**Draco—** Un amigo mío está en el hospital. Tuvieron que apuntarle la pierna después de un accidente en una carrera, tenía talento pero no tuvo suerte… —Explico con un extraño tono que ella no supo identificar.

Ambos salieron de sus pensamientos cuando al lado de ellos pasaron dos chicos en motocicletas.

**Motociclista—** Miren a los tortolitos.

**Motociclista 2—** Dios mío… una Ducati monster ¡Wow¡ ese chico la tiene *sin límites… (*Permiso especial para conducir motos de más 401cc)

Draco sonrió con autosuficiencia, mientras los motociclistas se alejaban.

**Draco—** Esos tipos son de los que nunca mueren. No conducen rápido, no se arriesgan…

**Hermione—** ¿Muere mucha gente conduciendo motocicleta? — Pregunto con preocupación.

**Draco—** Bueno yo creo que es más difícil que conducir sobre cuatro ruedas, pero está bien si lo tomas con calma. Sin embargo yo no lo puedo evitar, no puedo dejar de correr a toda velocidad, correr al límite es excitante, no me importaría morir sintiendo esa emoción… —Dijo con algo de emoción en su voz al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se iluminaban con la idea.

**Hermione—** Creo que sé que es lo que quieres decir. Al principio estaba asustada pero después… no sé cómo describirlo… —Comento mientras le tendía el casco que él le había prestado.

**Draco—** Gracias por confiar en mí y dejar tu vida en mis manos. —Le dijo mientras sonreía de una forma totalmente diferente a las que ella había visto, una sonrisa natural y sincera al mismo tiempo.

Esas palabras provocaron que unas finas lágrimas salieran por los hermosos ojos color miel de ella, mientras que la observaba desconcertado.

**Hermione—** Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, sé que no significa nada para ti, que tú dices lo primero que te pasa por la cabeza, pero cuando dijiste que me protegerías… me hiciste muy feliz, me diste valor… —Confeso mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que no paraban de fluir.

El instintivamente levanto su mano estaba a punto de abrazarla, cuando una voz los interrumpió.

**—** ¡HERMIONE! —Una mujer de cabello color castaño y ojos color café oscuro corría hasta la chica y la abrazaba, en son protector. — ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hija?... — Comento la mujer mientras apartaba a la castaña del chico.

**Hermione—** No, madre… ¡Madre para, no es lo que piensas! . —Se apresuró a decir mientras sujetaba del brazo a su madre.

Mientras el chico no apartaba la mirada de la mujer.

Después de que la castaña le explicara la situación a su madre esta se mostró muy apenada con el chico.

**Jane—** Dios mío, lo siento mucho, saque conclusiones precipitadas.

**Draco—**No se preocupe señora, encantado de conocerla. — Dijo mientras le tendía la mano a la joven mujer, esta lo miro un momento y estrecho la mano que este le ofrecía. —Así es como debe ser una madre. — Comento más para el mismo que para madre e hija. — Soy Draco Malfoy, el placer es mío. —Termino de decir antes de que la madre de la castaña pudiera decir algo. —Con su permiso me retiro. — Dijo educadamente el chico mientras subía a su motocicleta.

**Jane—** Hija, me adelanto. —Comento mientras caminaba hacia su casa. —Que chico tan educado. — Pensó al ver por última vez al muchacho de reojo.

**Hermione—** Gracias por traerme y por siempre estarme ayudando.

**Draco—** Bésame si soy tu héroe. —Bromeo provocando que ella se sonrojara. —Es broma, por cierto ¿Qué opinas de Blaise?...

**Hermione—** ¿Blaise?

**Draco—** ¿Te cae mal? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Físicamente no te gusta? ¿O hay algo que te desagrade en particular?

**Hermione—** En realidad nada de eso…

**Draco—** Entonces eso es bueno. —Comento para sí mismo, mientras se terminaba de colocar el casco. — Nos vemos. —Fue lo último que comento antes de arrancar la moto e irse.

Mientras que ella lo veía alejarse por la carretera.

Hospital, sala de rehabilitación.

Un hombre de cabello negro y un chico rubio se encontraban sentados en una banca, mirándose fijamente.

**Draco**— ¿Qué? ¿Que entre en una competencia? No seas ridículo, Sirius, ¿Cómo voy a correr sin una moto?

**Sirius—** Conseguiré una moto para ti y también me hare cargo del mantenimiento. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es correr, Draco ¿No quieres estar en la *clásica de UK? (*carrera de resistencia de 8hrs). —Si quieres correr en la de 8 horas, clasifica en el ranking del campeonato nacional y conseguirás una licencia internacional ¿No era ese tu sueño? Entonces ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

**Draco—** La conversación va tan rápido que ya me has mareado. —Bromeo.

**Sirius—** JA JA JA. –Soltó una fuerte carcajada. — Espera a escuchar esto para sentirte mareado, Depende de los resultados pero puede conseguir que el equipo REPSOL Honda, te preste una moto de carreras hecha por la compañía. — Al decir esto los ojos del chico se abrieron con sorpresa, mientras Sirius continuaba con la conversación. — Escuche que estaban buscando a una joven promesa del motociclismo por esta zona por lo que te recomendé con ellos, en este momento ellos están buscando los resultados que tuviste en la carrera de 4 horas de resistencia en Miami… Sin embargo lo que quieren realmente es que este sea capaz de convertirse en un piloto de *GP5000. (Categoría más alta del campeonato de motociclismo) — Decías que querías correr en una 500 ¿No?, La moto con la que corriste en Miami, es más potente por supuesto, pero el manejo es muy similar a la de 500, primero prueba la *superbike (moto para correr carreras de velocidad o resistencia) en la carrera de 8hrs de resistencia y el equipo Honda REPSOL será tu patrocinador, pero yo seré tu manager… eso significa que seré tu entrenador, ¿Alguna queja? — Pregunto sonriendo con autosuficiencia, sonrisa que le devolvió el chico.

**Draco—**Es una locura pero lo hare.

**Enfermera—** Señor Black, empecemos con su rehabilitación.

Sirius se levantó y trastabillo, el chico trato de ayudarlo pero el pelinegro lo detuvo.

**Sirius—** Estoy bien, puedo hacerlo solo. —Comento mientras caminaba a las barras, mientras los ojos de color gris del blondo se detuvieron en la prótesis que le habían colocado a su amigo mientras lo veía alejarse, su mirada se tornó fría y pensativa mientras lo observaba caminar con ella, hasta que sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una voz a su espalda.

**—**Se le está dando bien aprender a caminar ¿No lo crees?... —Él se giró para encontrarse con una hermosa mujer de ojos rasgados, piel blanca y cabello negro.

**Kyoko—** Estará corriendo otra vez en poco tiempo.

**Draco—** No es mi intención ofenderlos a Sirius ni a ti pero yo prefiero morir a no volver a correr. —Confeso sin miramientos antes de salir por la puerta.

**Kyoko—** Draco. —Trato de ir tras él, pero fue detenida por una voz que provenía detrás de ella.

**Sirius—** Ese loco no ha cambiado nada va a ser una locura entrenarle….solo Draco puede acelerar tan rápido y que se escuche tan bien… — Dijo mientras veían por una ventana como el blondo pasaba con la motocicleta.

Casa Hermione

Hermione y su madre se encontraban lavando los trastes.

**Jane— **Nada de paseos en moto, Hermione. Hoy no tuviste elección pero las bandas de motociclistas son peligrosas…

**Hermione—** Draco, no está en una banda de motociclista. Él tiene licencia y compite en carreras…

**Jane—** ¿Compite en carreras? eso es aún más peligroso, pero Draco no parece ser un mal chico, aun así parece algo imprudente.

**Hermione—** Draco, es una buena persona…

**Jane—** Hermione…

**Hermione—** Estas equivocada mama, lo estas juzgando por su apariencia… lo que aparentas no es lo que eres, incluso tú conoces personas que parecen buenas y honestas pero son solo eso, apariencias… personas que aparentan ser buenas y que hacen cosas horribles a puertas cerradas… — Dijo antes de dirigirse a su habitación y cerrar la puerta. Se dirigió a su mesa y tomo su cuaderno de dibujo mientras observaba los dibujos que había hecho de Draco. No sabía porque pero algo había explotado dentro de ella al escuchar a su madre hablar así de él. —Yo también solo veía la superficie, creía que Draco solo era un patán, pensaba que eso era todo lo que era… — Se le vinieron a la mente algunas palabras del chico a su mente.

**_Draco—_**_"Esos tipos son de los que nunca mueren"_

**Hermione—** Me pregunto ¿Por qué siempre dices cosas así? ¿Por qué siempre son cosas relacionadas con la muerte?...

Enfrente de una unidad de departamentos el rugido del motor de una motocicleta se silenció. Un chico alto se quita el casco y retira las llaves de la motocicleta se dirige a unas escaleras, cuando de repente es detenido por una voz que lo llama a su espalda.

— ¡Draco!

**Draco—** ¡Pansy! —Dijo sorprendido. — Es tarde ¿Qué quieres?

**Pansy—** Estaba esperando que volvieras a casa ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Dejaste que Hermione se subiera a tu moto!

**Draco—** No pensaba dejarla ir caminando a su casa sin zapatos… —Explico en tono neutral.

**Pansy—** ¿Pero por qué tienes que ayudar a Hermione?... Cuando rompiste con tu novia yo te apoye. —Comenzó a reclamar.

**Draco—** ¿A qué viene esto? ¿Desde cuándo tengo que darte explicaciones? Dime, ¿Por qué odias tanto a Hermione?... Fuiste tú la que le ha hecho la novatada. — Afirmo. —Que bajo has caído…

**Pansy—** ¡Es culpa tuya! ¡A mí me ignoras y a ella la tratas como si fuera algo especial!

**Draco—** Parece que es inútil, tratar de hablar contigo. —Afirmo con tono de fastidio dándole la espalada a la pelinegra y tomando dirección a las escaleras.

**Pansy—** ¡Espera!, Draco ¿Por qué te acostaste conmigo?…

**Draco—** Se giró y la miro de forma inexpresiva. — ¿Por qué?... Tú me lo propusiste y yo tenía ganas de hacerlo, eso es todo. Solo fue un momento de diversión para los dos.

**Pansy—** ¡Para mí no fue solo un momento! —Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. —Draco tú me gustas desde que te vi por primera vez… ¡Nunca dejare que seas de Hermione? —Grito antes de irse corriendo de aquel lugar.

La puerta se abre, se enciende la luz, el rubio se quita su chamarra de piel negra y la deja caer en el pequeño sillón camina hasta su cama y se recuesta en ella.

**Draco—** Has esto, has aquello… ¿Que se piensan que soy? ¿Una marioneta? Todo el mundo hace solo lo que se les da la gana que patéticos.

Escuela

**Draco**— Entra al salón y se dirige a su lugar, Blaise lo ve pero decide ignorarlo el rubio lo toma del cuello, mientras provoca que el chico lo mire a la cara. —No te enojes como un chiquillo, tenemos que hablar.

**Blaise—** ¿Qué le gusto a Hermione?

**Draco—** Yo no dije eso. Te dije que ayer por casualidad le pregunte por ti y ella no me dijo que le desagradaras, así que deberías tratar de acercarte a ella.

**Blaise—** Acercarme a ella… ¿Pero también tú estás interesado en ella?

**Draco— **¿Yo? No me dijiste que no hacíamos buena pareja…

**Blaise**— Bueno, sí, si dije algo así, pero…

**Draco—** Además no sería divertido pelear contigo por una chica…

**Blaise—** Entonces te tomare la palabra.

**Draco—** De todas formas estoy pensando en dejar a las chicas por un rato. —Dijo con aire fastidiado.

**Blaise—** ¿Qué vas a dejar a las chicas? ¿Tú? el rey del sexo…

**Draco—** Últimamente, me están causando muchos problemas las tías a mi alrededor, francamente es desgastante.

**Blaise—** ¿Estás seguro de que puedes dejar de hacerlo?

**Draco—** Si realmente crees en algo, puedes hacer lo que quieras. —Dijo con determinación.

**Blaise—** Eh, ya viste a esa diosa de las tetas grandes…

**Draco—** ¿Donde? — Se giró rápido buscando en todas direcciones.

**Blaise—**Draco, honestamente creo que tu voluntad es tan estable como un castillo de naipes.

**Draco—** Eres un…

**Hermione—** Buenos días. —Saludo al encontrase con los chicos jugando en el pasillo.

**Draco/Blaise—** Buenos días

Cafetería de la escuela

**Hermione—** mmm… ¿En serio, me vas a invitar a comer Blaise? — Pregunto con timidez.

**Draco—** Claro que lo va a hacer, no te preocupes por eso acaban de pagarle en el trabajo, así que podemos aprovecharnos de él.

**Blaise—** ¡Oye! no dije nada de invitarte a ti Draco.

**Hermione—** No estoy tratando de conquistar a Draco, para mi es suficiente con escuchar su voz y estar cerca de él. —Pensaba mientras se encontraba sentada en la mesa de la cafetería.

**Draco—**Ustedes fueron a la misma secundaria ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo es posible que nunca se hubieran hablado?

**Blaise—** Si…

**Draco—** Esta es la primera vez que lo hacen, ¿no?

La castaña y el pelinegro se limitaron a asentir, mientras el rubio los veía con cara de aburrimiento.

**Draco—** ¿Sabes que a Blaise le gusta andar en la patineta? Puede que no lo parezca pero es muy bueno, hasta ha llegado a participar en competencias.

**Blaise—** Bueno, Draco también es muy bueno tiene un increíble sentido de equilibrio, supongo que lo desarrollo al correr en su moto.

**Draco—** Jalo un poco al pelinegro y le susurró al oído. ––Idiota ¿Por qué estás hablando de mí? la idea es que ella te conozca mejor, el rubio se llevó una mano a su cabeza en señal de fastidio. — ¡Oh, dios! Vayamos al grano… Hermione, Blaise quiere salir contigo.

**Hermione—** Salir… ¿Conmigo? —Pregunto sorprendida.

**Blaise—** ¡DRACO¡

**Draco— **Le gustas y quiere salir contigo a menos que haya otra persona que te guste. —Término de decir sin tapujos.

**Blaise—** Maldito bastardo ¿Qué clase de declaración es esa? —Pensó completamente avergonzado.

**Hermione—** No…yo… no hay alguien. —Dijo casi en un susurro.

**Draco—** Eso es bueno. Si quieres pueden empezar como amigos yo respondo por él, es un buen chico. — Comentó levantándose de su silla. — Bueno yo me retiro.

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo fue tomado del brazo por Blaise que le susurro.

**Blaise—** No te vayas ¿Qué vamos a hacer nosotros solos?

**Draco—** Yo que sé, esto no es un "trio" —Él se soltó y dijo. —Bueno, como dice el décimo mandamiento no estorbaras, nos vemos.

Tanto Blaise como Hermione se quedaron en silencio completamente sonrojados, el rubio camino hasta la salida y se giró a verlos unos segundos, sus ojos de color gris se detuvieron unos segundos en la castaña para después darse la vuelta y terminar de salir.

**Carlos—** ¡Hey Draco¡ ¡Vamos a jugar futbol.

**Draco—** Vamos.

Cafetería

**Blaise—** Lo siento Hermione, debes sentirte incomoda… es decir esta declaración salió de la nada, pero para serte franco, tú me gustas desde la secundaria, pero si es una algo que te incomode o te moleste, solo olvida todo lo que hemos dicho Draco y yo, no tienes que sentirte comprometida por eso.

**Hermione—** Miro unos segundos al chico sentado frente a ella y noto la sinceridad de sus palabras. —No, no es una molestia… es solo que me sorprendió saber que te pudiera gustar alguien como yo…

**Blaise—** Sabes, aunque no lo creas tu destacas más de lo que crees especialmente entre los chicos, varios se han fijado en ti. Sin embargo no eres muy abierta por lo que es difícil acercarse a ti. Draco fue el primer chico que tuvo el valor de hablar contigo… para serte sincero, me molesto que fueras tan amigable con él, pensé que era el tipo de chico que debería de desagradarte.

**Hermione—**Draco dijo que le gustaba mi dibujo, me dijo que quería quedárselo… era la primera vez que alguien valoraba lo que hacía y eso me hizo feliz…

**Blaise—** Se quedó pensativo unos segundos. —De casualidad… ¿Era el dibujo de un desnudo?

**Hermione—**No, era el dibujo de una madre abrazando a su bebe.

**Blaise—** Las palabra de la chica lo sorprendieron y su mirada se tornó triste. —Ya veo, no me extraña que lo quisiera, Draco no tiene madre, ella murió cuando era muy pequeño… no la recuerda.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Hermione y le dejaron una profunda huella.

La pelota fue a estrellarse contra el cristal de la ventana haciendo un fuerte estruendo.

**Carlos—** Joder, ahora sí que la has hecho buena Draco.

**Draco—** Cabrón —Dijo el rubio antes de darle un coscorrón al chico.

**Javier—** Draco ¿Otra vez has sido tú?

**Draco—** No he sido yo, ¿Por qué siempre me culpan a mí?

Cafetería

**Blaise—** Creo que por eso es un mujeriego como no pudo disfrutar de estar con su madre cuando era pequeño…o probablemente solo sea un pervertido. —Comento cambiando el tono melancólico con él hasta hacia unos minutos había usado al referirse a la situación de su amigo a uno de broma. — Draco puede parecer mayor pero por dentro es solo un niño. — Lo último lo dijo en tono de afirmación.

Estas últimas palabras provocaron una sonrisa divertida en la castaña, mientras el pelinegro la observaba.

**Blaise—** Hermione ¿Estas enamorada de Draco?

**Hermione**— Yo… ¿De Draco? ¿Por qué lo dices? — Pregunto sonrojada.

**Blaise—**Es que tus ojos se iluminan cuando hablamos de él.

**Hermione—** No, no es eso, no estoy enamorada de él o algo así. Supongo que me he enamorado de otra cosa… me encanta su forma de ver la vida, su fuerza…. Probablemente sentiría lo mismo si Draco fuera una mujer.

**Blaise**— Jaja, bueno eso es gracioso, si Draco fuera una mujer de seguro aniquilaría a cada hombre en la tierra jajaja

La castaña sonrió ante la idea del pelinegro, sin duda ambos chicos eran buenos amigos. El pelinegro pago la cuenta y salió en compañía de ella caminaron por los pasillos de la escuela hasta que se toparon con dos chicas.

**Karla—** ¿Hermione, puedes venir con nosotras un momento?

El pelinegro se quedó parado esperando la respuesta de la castaña. Ella estaba por decir algo cuando la rubia puso una mano en su hombro oprimiéndolo levemente en señal de advertencia. Hermione sintió miedo y se limitó a bajar la mirada mientras la rubia y la pelinegra pasaron sus brazos sujetándola para después llevársela.

**Anna—** Hasta luego Blaise. –Dijo sonriéndole coquetamente al chico antes de irse con la castaña.

Gimnasio

El sonido de un golpe se escuchó con fuerza.

**Pansy—** ¿No te dijeron de pequeña que sino obedecías lo que te decían recibirías un castigo? Tal parece que lo olvidaste. —Su tono era de amenaza mientras sacaba un encendedor y prendía un cigarrillo. —Los tatuajes están de moda ¿Verdad? He escuchado que últimamente los queman en lugar de inyectarles tinta.

Les dijo a las chicas que estaban con ella mientras tomaba con fuerza a Hermione que yacía de rodillas en el piso con la mejilla completamente roja mientras un par de lágrimas surcaban su rostro, se estremeció al contacto de la pelinegra que la tomo con fuerza del brazo con una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba el cigarrillo encendido y lo acercaba a su brazo.

**Pansy—** Si te sigues acercando a Draco. —Dijo mientras la miraba de forma fría y amenazante. —Tendrás algunos tatuajes temporales de regalo.

**Hermione—** Se estremeció. — ¿Por qué estás tan enojada conmigo? No me voy a interponer entre tú y Draco, además él nunca se fijaría en una chica como yo… no eso fue lo que tú misma dijiste…

**Pansy—** Es tu propia existencia lo que me molesta. Estas enamorada de él ¿No es así? prométeme que nunca más volverás a dirigirle la palabra, sino te a aseguro que las próximas lagrimas que derrames serán por las quemaduras que dejare en tu brazo.

**Hermione—** No estoy enamorada de él. —Pensaba temblando de miedo y mientras trataba de decir estas palabras la imagen del rubio apareció en su mente. —Yo… estoy enamorada de Draco… —Las palabras salieron sin que pudiera siquiera meditarlas.

**Pansy—**Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y molestia a la vez. —Anna, pásame una de aquellas pesas. —ordeno.

**Anna—** ¿Una pesa de 5 kilos te parece bien?

**Pansy—** Esa está bien, solo quiero romperle algunos dedos.

Salón de clases

**Draco—** ¿Cómo te ha ido con Hermione? —Pregunto mientras le daba una palmada amistosa a su amigo.

**Blaise—** Fracase gracias a ti el objeto de su afecto. —comento más para el que para su amigo.

**Draco—** ¿Que dijiste? ¿Por cierto donde está, Hermione?

**Blaise—** No ha vuelto desde que unas chicas de clase la llamaron y se fue con ellas.

**Draco— **¿Chicas?… —Sus ojos se abrieron en señal de alarma y comenzó a ver en todas direcciones. — ¿Donde esta Pansy? — Pregunto con voz potente a una de las chicas con quien de vez en cuando se juntaba la pelinegra.

**Aliz—** Aquí no está.

**Draco—** ¿Sabes dónde ha ido?

**Aliz**— Ni idea, espera creo que la vi por el gimnasio.

El rubio salió corriendo del salón seguido por Blaise.

**Blaise—** Draco ¿Qué pasa?

Draco corría por las escaleras a toda prisa, seguido por detrás por su amigo. Enfrente de ellos apareció uno de los profesores que subía por las escaleras, el rubio lo vio a tiempo se apoyó del barandal de la escalera y salto del otro lado ante la mirada de sorpresa del profesor.

**Profesor—** Malfoy, es que no puedes bajar adecuadamente las escaleras.

**Blaise—** Lo siento, llevamos prisa. —Se disculpó al pasar muy cerca del profesor.

**Profesor—** A ustedes dos, los veré en la dirección.

**Blaise—** Es rápido, por lo visto no solo es rápido en la motocicleta, también es rápido corriendo.

Gimnasio

**Pansy—** Deja de ser tan estúpida. Si te destrozo la mano ya no podrás volver a dibujar nunca más ¿Realmente es lo que quieres? prométeme que no te acercaras más a Draco. —La amenazo mientras Anna y Karla sometían a la castaña y sujetaban su mano.

**Hermione—** Estaba asustada y lloraba pero se negaba a hacer tal promesa. — No…

**Pansy—** ¿No te importa no poder volver a pintar? — Pregunto aún más enojada ante la negativa de la chica.

**Hermione—** Si no puedo usar mi mano derecha lo hare con la izquierda, podría usar cualquiera de las dos si lo intento, incluso hay personas que son capaces de pintar con sus pies o la boca, entonces yo también podría, rómpela… no me importa… pero no pienso alejarme de Draco.

Las palabras de la castaña hicieron que la sangre de la pelinegra hirviera y tomo la pesa con más fuerza, mientras veía con rabia a la castaña, Pansy levanto la pesa, mientras Hermione cerraba los ojos y sus pensamientos se dirigían a Draco.


	8. Capítulo 7 Colores cálidos

Capítulo 7. Colores cálidos

**_Draco—_**_El dibujo de su madre y su hijo es increíble ¿Puedo quedármelo?_

**_Blaise—_**_No me extraña que lo quisiera… Draco no tiene madre_

Las palabras de Blaise y Draco resonaban en su cabeza, mientras sentía como su cuerpo temblaba de miedo pero aun completamente asustada como estaba solo había un pensamiento que inundaba su mente.

**Hermione—** Ese dibujo… no podré volver a dibujarlo nunca más. — Sus pensamientos se desbordaron y salieron por sus labios. —Lo siento Draco, no podre regalarte esa pintura. —Mientras que por sus mejillas desbordaban las lágrimas.

Estas palabras llegaron hasta los oídos de Pansy, mientras que sus amigas la miraban en espera de que la pelinegra dejara caer la pesa en la mano de la chica.

Un fuerte sonido inundo el gimnasio.

Draco corría como alma que llevaba el diablo hasta que llego al gimnasio de la escuela. Se apresuró a abrir la puerta, miro alrededor vio la puerta del armario donde guardaban el equipo del gimnasio abierta y se dirigió ahí.

Vio a Hermione llorando en un rincón sosteniendo su mano mientras que a sus pies yacían unas pesas. Ella levanto la cabeza asustada cuando escucho unos pasos acercándose, se sorprendió al verlo ahí pero sobre todo aliviada.

Sin decir nada tomo ambas manos de la chica y las observo no tenían ningún rasguño.

**Hermione—** Estoy bien, ellas solo me amenazaron, no me hicieron nada. — Afirmo mientras unas lágrimas salían de su rostro.

El no dijo nada más y la abrazo, sorprendiéndola y haciéndola sentir extrañamente reconfortándola.

Ella estaba a punto de corresponder al abrazo cuando una voz irrumpió detrás de ellos.

**Blaise— **¿Draco?

Esta voz hizo que el chico reaccionara y se apartara bruscamente de la ella, sorprendiendo tanto a Hermione como a su amigo.

Enfermería de la escuela

**Enfermera—** Solo son unos cuantos rasguños y moretones, ten más cuidado la próxima vez que bajes por las escaleras. — Comentó la enfermera mientras dejaba a la chica reposar en la cama de la enfermería.

Draco y Blaise salieron de la enfermería mientras Hermione descansaba.

**Blaise-** No tenía ni idea de lo que esas tipas traían con ella… —Comento con un tono de culpabilidad. — Si lo hubiese sabido no la hubiera dejado ir con ellas, demonios ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

**Draco—** No fue tu culpa Blaise.

**Blaise—** Aun así, yo estaba ahí con ella… ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

**Draco—** En casos así ella no es capaz de decir nada.

**Blaise—** Pero aunque haya escapado esta vez de ellas la próxima será peor. Está siendo molestada y no pienso quedarme sin hacer nada. Le diré a Pansy que acabe con todo esto.

**Draco—** ¿No lo entiendes verdad? Solo conseguirás el efecto contrario si haces eso.

**Blaise—** ¿Entonces que se supone que debemos hacer?

**Draco—** Solo déjame encargarme de esto…

**Blaise—** Sabes que todo esto es tú culpa.

**Draco—**Ya lo sé.

**Blaise—** Si algo le pasa a Hermione, nunca te lo perdonare. — Comento en tono amenazante.

Mientras que la castaña se encontraba en la cama de la enfermería recordando su encuentro con la pelinegra.

**Hermione—** No puedo creer que eso pasara, estaba tan asustada que no sabía que hacer… pero… esto que siento es más que una atracción. Yo… estoy enamorada de Draco.

Salón de clases.

**Anna—** Creo que Hermione sigue en la enfermería, ¿qué vamos a hacer si nos acusa? Porque te fuiste de ahí, no es tu estilo acobardarte…— Le recriminaba la chica a la pelinegra que se encontraba sentada en su pupitre ignorando las palabras de la chica.

**Pansy—** Cierra la boca.

Draco camino hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Pansy sentada. La mirada de ambos se encontró. La de ella era una mirada retadora mientras que la de Draco era fría e inexpresiva.

Patio trasero de la escuela.

**Pansy—** No pienso disculparme.

**Draco—** No te estoy pidiendo que te disculpes, para empezar Hermione no es mi novia.

**Pansy—** ¿Entonces por qué estás tan pendiente de ella?

**Draco—** Y tú ¿Por qué estás tan enojada con ella? ¿Qué te ha hecho Hermione?

**Pansy—** Nada… ¿Nunca te has enojado alguna vez sin ninguna razón con alguien? Cada vez que veo a esa chica simplemente pierdo el control. —Dijo enfadada. — Además ella no es tan débil como aparenta, créeme, lo sé.

**Draco—** Debe ser muy fuerte para que tú no hayas logrado hacerle nada, estoy bastante impresionado. — Dijo con tono de divertido.

**Pansy—** Las palabras del chico provocaron que se molestara. —No te burles de mí, esta vez solo fue una amenaza, pero quien sabe lo que puedo ser capaz de hacer la próxima vez. —Dijo desafiante.

**Draco—** Eso está bien, haz lo que quieras. —Dijo repentinamente cambiando su mirada a una extremadamente fría al igual que el tono de su voz. —Simplemente la compensaría haciéndote desaparecer de este mundo.

**Pansy—** Tembló ante sus palabras pero se compuso al instante. — Que estupideces dices, tu no serias capaz de hacer eso Draco. —Expreso confiada.

**Draco—** ¿Por qué crees que no lo haría? —Pregunto con el mismo tono frio y calmado.

**Pansy—** Porque si hicieras eso te convertirías en un asesino…

**Draco—** ¿Y eso qué?

**Pansy—** Lo dices en serio, no puedo creer que… hayas dicho una cosa así…

**Draco—** ¿De verdad, piensas que es algo tan extraño lo que digo? Acaso no salen noticas así todos los días. —Comento con ese tono frio que comenzaba a darle escalofríos a Pansy. —Nunca pensé que me encontraría en esta situación, pero supongo que así es como suceden las cosas, pero que te parece si por ahora vemos hasta donde llegamos con todo esto. — Comento al mismo tiempo que su mirada se volvía más fría. —Para ser sincero no sé si seré capaz de hacerlo, ya que nunca he matado a nadie antes, pero quien sabe de qué sería capaz si sobre pasas mis límites. — Su voz implicaba una amenaza, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Pansy estaba sorprendida y asustada, se agacho y se abrazó a sí misma.

**Pansy—** Draco ¿Estas bromeando verdad? —Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

**Blaise—** No te sorprendas de que Draco este enfadado, te has pasado de la raya, ¿Por qué le has hecho eso a Hermione?

**Pansy—**No es justo, espere tanto tiempo para que Draco se fijara en mí desde que empezamos la escuela, pero el comenzó a salir con chicas mayores, yo no quise dar el primer paso demostrándole mis sentimientos y mis celos, porque tenía miedo de que pensara que era demasiado inmadura… Entonces aparece ella de la nada y empieza a seguirlo por todas partes…

**Blaise—** Estas equivocada, Draco dio el primer paso y no deberías darle importancia, esto es solo un juego para el…

**Pansy—** No, no lo estoy... esto es diferente, puedo decirlo porque todo este tiempo que lo he estado observando nunca le había visto así, él tiene una mirada cariñosa y otras veces parece triste cuando la mira… aunque sea pasajero, es suficiente para romperle el corazón.

**Blaise—** Las palabras de Pansy lo tomaron por sorpresa. — ¿En serio?

**Pansy—** Esa chica me saca de quicio, cuando estaba a punto de romperle los dedos ella estaba pensando en Draco no en ella, esos dos se sienten atraídos uno por el otro, pero aún no se han dado cuenta, es tan obvio… Blaise ¿Alguna vez has tenido miedo de Draco?...

**Blaise—**Si…

**Pansy—** ¿Cómo puedes seguir siendo su amigo?

**Blaise—** Es un buen amigo siempre que no lo provoques… deberías dejarlo en paz por un tiempo Pansy, nunca podrás jugar a su nivel y siendo sincero no creo que haya una mujer en el mundo que pueda entrar en su corazón.


	9. Capítulo 8 Colores cálidos II

Capítulo 8. Colores cálidos II

**Hermione—** Se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio trazando unas líneas en su cuaderno de dibujo, se detuvo unos instantes y observo su mano. —Mi mano derecha está bien, es un milagro que aun pueda sostener el lápiz. —Reflexionaba. — No poder volver a dibujar nunca más, nunca había pensado en eso pero cuando recuerdo como latía el corazón de Draco, siento como si no me importara nada más que él.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el ruido de un potente motor detenerse y corrió hacia su ventana, dirigió su mirada a la calle su corazón se aceleró. Ahí se encontraba Draco sentado en su motocicleta viendo en dirección a los apartamentos donde ella vivía ante eso no pudo pensar nada más, su cuerpo se movió por sí solo corrió escaleras abajo y salió al encuentro con el chico mientras su corazón latía aceleradamente.

**Draco—** Pensé en pasar por aquí después del trabajo para ver como estabas.

**Hermione—** No te preocupes más, solo olvídalo, no ha sido culpa tuya. —Dijo con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios.

**Draco—** No voy a dejar que Pansy te haga algo así otra vez. — Afirmo. — Lo digo en serio si pasa algo, cualquier cosa…supongo que no confías en eso después de lo que paso ¿verdad?...

**Hermione—** Draco, no seas muy duro con Pansy ella está muy enamorada de ti y si ha actuado así, creo que en parte a sido mi culpa….

**Draco—** ¿Que dices? Pansy no es mi novia, no sé qué le da el derecho a pensar que por estar supuestamente enamorada de mí puede ir actuando de esa manera, la verdad no sé qué pensar…

**Hermione—** ¿Por qué, no puedes detenerte a pensar en los sentimientos de Pansy?

**Draco—** ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —Comento con frialdad.

**Hermione—** Porque ella realmente va en serio…

**Draco—** Solo porque ella va en serio ¿Y entonces que hay de mí? ¿Acaso ella se ha puesto a pensar en lo que yo quiero? ¿Por qué son tan egoístas? Mi exnovia me dijo que yo era como un accesorio. A las mujeres les gusta alardear de mi porque les hace quedar bien, es lo mismo que lleven ropa de marca… realmente no me importa lo que digan lo mejor de las chicas es cuando están desnudas y punto… Así es como soy, lo que importa es pasarlo bien después de eso no me gusta pensar en nada mas, la verdad es que solo soy apariencia, soy como un muñeco que se ve bien en el exterior y está vacío por dentro…

**Hermione—** Eso no es cierto, sé que hay algo dentro de ti… puedo sentir unos intensos colores a tu alrededor…

**Draco—** ¿Colores? ¿Cómo una pintura?

**Hermione—** Sí.

**Draco—** ¿Qué clase de colores?

**Hermione—** Hermosos, fuertes, radiantes y…

**Draco—** ¿Y?

**Hermione—** También tristes…

El rostro de Draco puso una extraña expresión que ella nuca antes había visto y que no sabía cómo descifrarla. Su corazón se aceleró a la par que su rostro se teñía de un intenso color rosado, los ojos de color gris de él se veían más intensos a la luz de la luna llena, poniéndola aún más nerviosa.

**Hermione-** ¿Qué estoy haciendo? —Pensó desviando su rostro. — Ya es tarde será mejor que regrese a casa… —Se levantó precipitadamente de la banca en la que ambos estaban sentados, por la prisa dio un traspié, pero fue sostenida por los fuertes brazos de él. **—** Estoy bien solo me tropecé.** —**Dijo tratando de separarse de su lado cuándo sintió un tirón de un mechón de su cabello este se había enredado en brazalete de plata que el llevaba con una serpiente grabada.

**Draco—** Parece que mi pulsera no quiere que te vayas.

**Hermione—** Siempre llevas esta pulsera ¿Verdad?

**Draco—** Alguien que conocí en los Ángeles me la regalo, es para la buena suerte yo no creo en estas cosas, pero gane la carrera de 4 horas de resistencia con ella puesta.

**Hermione—** Es muy bonita.

**Draco—** Se quitó la pulsera y se la dio. —Toma es tuya.

**Hermione—** Pero dijiste que es para la buena suerte.

El ignoro sus palabras, la tomo de la muñeca y le coloco la pulsera en la muñeca de esta. Su cuerpo estaba peligrosamente cerca de ella provocando que su corazón latiera con demasiada fuerza.

**Hermione—** ¡Dios! con estar cerca de él me basta, no quiero nada más. —Pensaba.

Draco alzo la mirada y se encontró con la dulce mirada de Hermione, instintivamente levanto su mano y la poso en su mejilla con suavidad. El color miel con el gris se encontraron. Él le acaricio con delicadeza su pómulo como si temiera romperla, se acercó suavemente a ella mirando por unos segundos sus labios, mientras ella se acercaba instintivamente.

Fue en ese momento que los labios de ambos se encontraron, un beso suave y tierno, sumamente delicado, apenas un roce, duro apenas unos segundos pero fue suficiente para que ella se sintiera en el cielo, se apartó de ella.

**Draco—** Ya deberías irte, estaré aquí hasta que regreses a tu habitación.

Ella instintivamente obedeció y se dirigió hacia su habitación, corrió hasta su ventana, donde lo vio mirando en su dirección desde su motocicleta se despidió con una mano, se puso el caso y se fue, mientras ella lo veía partir…

**Hermione—**—Me pregunto si es mi imaginación, pero el sonido del motor de una moto se parece al sonido de un rugido…

Escuela

**Hermione—** Se encontraba cerca del lugar donde se estacionaba Draco, este llego y se retiró su casco dejando caer su cabello dorado sobre su rostro. — ¡Buenos días¡ — Saludo con una tímida y hermosa sonrisa.

**Draco—** La miro unos segundos, camino hasta quedar frente a ella. —Sobre lo de anoche…

**Hermione—** La pulsera ¿Quieres que te la devuelva?

**Draco—** No, eso no, sobre el beso, no hay ningún significado, en Estados Unidos es una cosa normal, la familia y los amigos lo hacen…

**Hermione—** Ya veo— Comento con una sonrisa. —Tranquilo, está bien, así eres tu Draco, no pasa nada, yo solo estaba esperándote para decirte que hoy no tienes que ir al salón de arte, mi madre me pidió que la ayudara con unas cosas por lo que me tengo que ir temprano. — Comento mientras se dirigía a clases.

La miro mientras se alejaba por lo que no se percató que alguien se acercaba a él por la espalda. Alguien lo empujo levemente por la espalda provocando que él se exaltara, este se giró y se encontró con un chico delgado de piel oscura y ojos claros.

**Blaise—** ¿Por qué te asustas? ven conmigo un minuto, antes de que empiecen las clases.

**Blaise—** Lo he estado pensado detenidamente y voy a olvidarme de Hermione.

**Draco—** ¿Qué? ¿Pero no te gustaba desde la secundaria?

**Blaise—** Que me guste desde hace tiempo, no significa que ella tenga que corresponderme… claro que aún me gusta, pero estoy seguro de que ella no está interesada en mí, al menos no de esa manera. Además sé que te cause algunos problemas, con eso, pero así es como funciona…

**Draco—** ¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres?

**Blaise—** No puedo, ni quiero forzar las cosas…sabes que los hombres ríen por fuera y lloran por dentro, es por eso que he decidido hacer un pequeño viaje para dejar atrás esto…

**Draco—** ¿A dónde vas?

**Blaise—** A la playa, hay una competencia.

**Draco—** ¿Vas a ir a patinar?

**Blaise—** Si, además solo vine a entregar la autorización, ya le mandare algunos mensajes a la pareja de torpes… nos vemos.

**Draco—** ¿Pareja de torpes?... —Repitió más para sí que para su amigo, el cual ya se encontraba bastante lejos cuando le grito. — !Buena Suerte¡

Blaise no miro atrás pero levanto una mano en señal de despedida, mientras tanto Hermione se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, cuando una hermosa pelinegra le cortó el paso.

**Pansy— **¿Crees que has ganado? por tu propio bien, yo no iría demasiado en serio con Draco, podrías morir antes de lo que tú crees…. — Advirtió.

**Días después**

Draco destaco desde el primer día en el instituto, desde ese día se convirtió en el objeto de deseo de todas las chicas, incluso los chicos empezaron a tenerlo en la mira por eso, siempre pensé que vivíamos en mundos diferentes.

**Karina—** ¡Draco!

**Kira—** ¿Es cierto que estas modelando para Hermione?

**Angie—** ¿Estas modelando desnudo?

**Draco—** Si, me veo mejor sin ropa. —Aclaro pero cuando se giró para ver las caras de las chicas se llevó la sorpresa al ver que ellas ya no estaban ahí.

**Kira**— ¡Hermione¡

**Angie—** ¡Espera¡

**Karina—** Enséñanos los retratos de Draco. —Comento la chica quitándole el cuaderno de dibujo a la castaña.

**Kira— **¿Qué es esto?

**Angie— **Enséñanos los buenos, ¿Dónde están los desnudos de Draco?

**Hermione— **Pero… yo no lo he dibujado de esa forma. — Dijo completamente roja al enterarse de como ellas pensaban que lo estaba dibujando.

**Angie—** Mientes…

**Karina—** Draco nos lo ha dicho…

**Angie—** Enséñanos esos dibujos, por favor.

**Karina—** Anda, no seas mala.

**Félix—** ¿Es cierto que Draco está saliendo con Hermione?

**Ann—** ¿Cómo es posible que el chico que más destaca en la escuela y la que menos lo hace terminan juntos?

**Ángel—** Me pregunto, si ya lo han hecho…

**Fredy—** Por supuesto, estamos hablando de Draco, hasta Hermione sucumbió con el…

**Los rumores, se propagan tan rápido como el fuego.**

**Draco—** ¿Está bien? Anda… — Decía en un susurro.

**Hermione—** No… No puedo. —Ella comentaba también en susurros aunque su rostro se encontraba ligeramente sonrosado.

**Draco—** Vamos, te aseguro que voy a ser cuidadoso…

**Hermione—** Es que… no se… tengo miedo.

**Draco—** No te pongas nerviosa… tendré cuidado, lo prometo.

**Hermione—** Pero no podemos hacer eso… nos meteríamos en problemas…

**Draco—** Anda muéstrame las respuestas… ** —**Dijo mientras tomaba la hoja de respuestas de Hermione, la cual tomo su hoja por acto reflejo provocando que esta se partiera a la mitad…

**Profesor Daniel—** ¡Draco! Dame tu examen y ve a la dirección.

Despacho de la dirección

**Director Richard—** Draco, ¿No quieres ser alguien? Desde que has estado aquí has pasado de ser el No 1 en el instituto a hacer trampa en los exámenes ¿Por qué no eres más serio? Sabemos que podrías ser un excelente estudiante si lo intentaras.

**Draco—** No estoy muy seguro, Señor, no sé si es porque es demasiado difícil para mí, de cualquier manera no planeo ir a la universidad.

**Director Richard—** Tu padre esta disgustado, él quiere que vayas a la universidad.

**Draco—** Él no me comprende, como siempre… de todas maneras la universidad es una preparación escolar para convertirte en oficinista o algo por el estilo y no tengo planes de convertirme en algo así…

**Director Richard—** Entonces, ¿Cuáles son tus metas o sueños para el futuro?

**Draco—** Quiero ser popular, convertirme en un trotamundos y vivir de fiesta en fiesta… —Comento.

El anciano director se puso pálido y casi se desmaya ante la respuesta del chico. Sin duda su ahijado era todo un caso.

**Draco—** ¡Estaba bromeando!

**Director Richard—**Ve a clases… antes de que te dé una lección que buena falta te hace…—el chico salió a toda prisa de la oficina del director, sabía que su padrino cumpliría su palabra si no lo hacía. — ¿Por qué es de esta manera? Cuando Draco vino a esta escuela, pensé que sería el mejor estudiante en la historia de este instituto, pero ahora es el mayor delincuente en la historia del instituto… supongo que no ha sido fácil para el… —Comento el anciano con tono triste.

Draco se encontraba caminado por los pasillos del instituto cuando se encontró con dos chicas.

**Ann/ Angie—**Te queremos Draco. — le gritaron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo.

**Draco—** Si siguen así, les faltare el respeto. — Bromeo.

**Angie/Ann—** Queremos que nos faltes al respeto.

El solo se limitó a sonreír.

**Cafetería del instituto**

**Hermione—** ¿Hacer un examen?

**Draco—** Que fastidio ¿Cómo voy a librarme de esta?

**Hermione— **¿Planeas hacer trampa?

**Draco—** Bueno, necesito hacer algo para pasar…

**Hermione—** Draco, no eres tonto, es solo que no estudias.

**Draco**— Ya te pareces al director. No me importa estudiar, es más ni siquiera quería entrar al instituto, pero mi viejo me dijo que podría mudarme si pasaba el examen de ingreso y entraba, así que estudie.

**Hermione—** ¿Por qué querías marcharte de casa con tanta urgencia?

**Draco—** No quería estar cerca de mi viejo, lo odio. —Afirmo. — Me trata como un imbécil y eso me fastidia…

**Hermione—** ¿Qué estás diciendo?

**— **¡Draco¡

Una hermosa chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules se acercó a él y lo abrazo por atrás, mientras la castaña lo observaba.

**Danielle—** Escuche que estas saliendo con una compañera de clase. —La chica alzo la mirada y la poso en la castaña. — ¿Qué? ¿Ella es tu novia? parece tan inocente y pura… Draco nunca has estado con chicas así… ¿Así que, que es lo que te gusta de ella? — Comento poniéndose aún más cerca del blondo mientras miraba con malicia a Hermione.

**Draco**— ¿Qué me gusta? Ella confía en mí y no me golpea cuando tiene un mal día… —Comento mientras comenzaba a desenroscarse de los brazos de la chica.

**Danielle—** ¿Qué? ¿Yo era tan violenta?

**Draco—** Si lo eras.

**Danielle—** Bueno, deberías tener cuidado, esta clase de chicas hacen de todo cuando están necesitadas de afecto, no te dejare solo… —Dijo mientras volvía a enroscarse sobre él.

**Draco—** ¿En serio? ¡Wow¡ Veamos si es verdad, Hermione. — Comento sacándose a la chica y dirigiendo toda su atención a la castaña… — En serio harías de todo…

**Danielle—** No me digas que ¿Aún no lo han hecho?. — Pregunto estupefacta.

**Draco—** No.

**Danielle—** ¿Que hacen si no tienen sexo?

**Draco— **Platicar.

**Danielle—** Platicar ¿Tu? pero si cuando estábamos juntos no hacíamos nada más que tener sexo…

**Draco—** Bueno, eso era lo única cosa que podíamos hacer, ya que ambos somos superficiales…** —**El de repente sintió como la rubia le jalaba el cabello, mientras una muy sonrojada Hermione observaba la escena, al mismo tiempo en que todos en la cafetería observaban la escena.

**Alan—** Deberías decirle a Hermione que se dé prisa y rompa con Draco… él no es bueno para ella. — Comento el chico mientras ponía su charola en una mesa.

**Blaise—** Es un imbécil…

**Blaise—** Él tiene un buen corazón, lo sabes…

**Hermione—** Lo sé, pero todos están equivocados no soy la novia de Draco…

**Blaise—** Te gusta Draco ¿no?

**Hermione—** Me gusta, pero no creo que yo le guste a él, probablemente no piense en mi como una autentica chica…

**Blaise—** No podrías estas más equivocada Hermione… te digo la verdad, esta es probablemente la primera relación verdadera que él tiene.

**Hermione—** Pero el salió con todas esas chicas…

**Blaise—** El simplemente devoraba lo que le ponían en su plato, hasta ahora era un animal, eso era antes de conocerte, si lo miras de esa forma deberías ser elogiada por cambiar a Draco.

**Hermione—** Pero, yo no he hecho nada…

**Blaise—** El amor no surge porque alguien haga algo por ti… A primera vista, puedes ver al chico "guapo" y a la chica "inocente", pero debe haber más, alguna relación, sentimientos que han surgido en sus interiores, deberías atreverte y decirle tus sentimientos. Tal vez en este momento estás pensando ¿Por qué te digo esto? ¿No? tal vez lo que te voy a decir sea estúpido, pero pienso que están hechos el uno para el otro, quizás será difícil salir con él, pero yo siempre estaré aquí para ti si quieres hablar o un consejo.

**Hermione—** Se sintió profundamente tocada por las palabras de Blaise y sobre todo por la sinceridad en sus palabras, sin duda él era un gran amigo. — Gracias Blaise.

Salón de arte.

**Hermione—** Draco no me importa que juegues con tu PSP2… pero, ¿podrías por lo menos levantar la vista de vez en cuando?

**Draco—** No, Mario morirá si hago eso. — Dijo sin apartar la mirada del juego.

Repentinamente ella recordó las palabras de Blaise.

**Blaise—** _Si quieres que no se duerma dale esto... —Dijo tendiéndole el video juego._

**Hermione—** Pensé que era un buen consejo, pero no es mucho mejor que cuando se queda dormido. — Pensó la castaña.

**Draco—** ¿Cuándo vas a terminar la pintura?

**Hermione—** Probablemente, necesitare un poco más tiempo…

**Draco—** mmm… ¡Maldición¡ Mario murió…

**Hermione—** Le estoy mintiendo, aun no la he empezado, no es que no la quiera pintar, pero si le doy esa pintura, entonces no habrá nada más que nos mantenga unidos. — Pensaba al mismo tiempo que un sentimiento de culpabilidad la golpeaba.

**Draco—** Puede verse la cancha de baloncesto desde aquí. — Comento mientras observaba por el enorme ventanal.

**Hermione—** Una vez que la termine, todo terminara…

**Draco—** ¡Ja, Ja, Ja!, Andie es un idiota, es el turno de Blaise, no la fallara… deseo jugar…

**Hermione—** Esas últimas palabras la hicieron reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. —Estoy siendo una egoísta, estoy frenando a Draco. Él está ansioso por salir afuera, mientras yo le miento para tenerlo aquí conmigo, es lo mismo que amarrarlo…

**Draco—** ¡Estoy aburrido¡ —Comento mientras se estiraba en la silla.

— ¡No te muevas¡

El chico se giró para encontrarse son un chico delgado de cabello negro y ojos azules, tenía un cuaderno de dibujo en sus manos y un lápiz que daba unos trazos agiles.

— ¿Podrías volver a la pose en la que estabas?

Draco se levantó de la silla y camino hasta el chico miro los trazos del cuaderno de este, donde estaba su silueta, tomo el papel, lo arranco para después despedazarlo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Cuál es tu problema?

**Draco—** Tú eres mi problema. —Respondió con tono frio.

**Hermione—** ¡Draco! ¿Por qué lo rompiste?

**— **No te preocupes Hermione, yo estaba mal…

**Draco—** Nos vemos. —Dijo sin emoción alguna para después darse la vuelta e irse.

**Hermione—** Salió corriendo tras él, quien ya se encontraba escaleras abajo —¡Draco! — Él se detuvo y dirigió su mirada hacia arriba. — Siento lo que ocurrió.

El no dijo nada y continuo su camino, la castaña regreso al salón y se encontró al pelinegro observando el cuaderno de dibujo de la chica.

**Hermione—** Gael…

**Gael—** Lo siento, no pensaba que se molestaría. Es que solo al verlo ahí sentado me sentí con ganas de dibujarlo ¿Por qué sigues dibujándolo dormido? — Dijo mientras veía los bocetos de Hermione. — Probablemente es disparatado preguntar esto pero, podrías preguntarle ¿Si podría modelar para mí?

Canchas de basquetbol

**Draco—** Ni hablar ¿Por qué debería posar para ese idiota?

**Hermione—** Bueno, él dijo que te pagaría…

**Draco—** ¿En serio?

**Hermione—** Si

**Draco—** ¿Él no es Gay?

**Hermione—** ¡Yo no lo sé! Además no creo que te haga nada, el realmente quiere dibujarte… Está buscando un modelo para el concurso de arte de la ciudad.

**Draco—** ¿Es famoso?

**Hermione—** Aun no, pero gano el concurso de arte el primer año, también hizo esa pintura en el vestíbulo del instituto.

**Draco—** ¿Qué pintura?

**Draco—** ¿Esta es su pintura?

Una hermosa mujer con detallados y finos rasgos tocando una flauta en medio del bosque, vestida con un sencillo vestido blanco

**Hermione—** Si, es bonita, es asombrosamente talentoso pinto esto el año pasado…

**Draco—** Es mala…

**Gael—** ¿Qué está mal? ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de mi pintura?

**Hermione—** Gael, el no quiso ser desconsiderado…

**Gael—** Estaría bien, si estuviese siendo mezquino no me preocuparía, pero si no estaba siendo desconsiderado, eso significa que tiene un problema con mi pintura y como artista quiero saber que está mal.

**Draco—** Técnicamente no hay nada mal, eres un buen artista. Has ganado premios y todo eso, así que no creo que tengas nada de qué preocuparte.

**Gael—** No quiero una insípida respuesta como esa, quiero escuchar que piensas realmente.

**Draco—** Es bella y la técnica es excelente, pero eso es todo. Pienso que la técnica es soberbia pero no hay sentimientos, no tiene alma.

**Gael—** De acuerdo no tiene alma, para alguien tan inculto e ignorante como tú ¡Yo no pinto para idiotas como tú!

**Hermione—** ¡Gael!

**Gael—** Perdón, yo no…

**Draco—** Tienes razón, olvida lo que un idiota como yo te dijo — Comento dándose media vuelta.

**Gael—** Espera, sobre el asunto de modelar.

**Draco—** Sobre eso, es un no, los críticos descartarían en automático cualquier pintura con un modelo inculto ¿Cierto? —Dijo sin siquiera darse la vuelta.

**Hermione—** ¡Draco espera¡

Salón de arte

Gael se encontraba frente al cuaderno de dibujo de la castaña, en un arrebato el chico lo arrojo al acercarse a este sus ojos se posaron en un hermoso boceto de una madre con su bebe recién nacido.

**Sussan—** Draco no ha venido por aquí últimamente.

**Hermione—** Si, deje de pedirle que modelara…

**Sussan—** ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? era tan sexy…

**Hermione—** No puedo pedirle que venga aquí, no después de lo que le hice pasar. — Pensaba mientras recordaba el incidente con Gael. — Draco no es un ignorante, él tiene una tosca manera de hablar, pero realmente es muy sensible, ese día, Gael fue el único que parecía y sonaba ordinario. — Pensaba disgustada mientras ojeaba su cuaderno de bocetos… — No está aquí, el boceto que tenía en mi cuaderno no está…

Biblioteca

**Draco—** Estoy aburrido

**Hermione— ** Ya solo te falta resolver unos cuantos ejercicios. Sabes, eres muy perspicaz y listo, eso a veces me asusta, como aquella vez que me libraste del profesor Albert… Creo que tienes la capacidad de leer a las personas.

**Draco—** ¿Leer a las personas?

**Hermione—** Si, como cuando lo amenazaste con el cúter…

**Draco—** Eso no era una amenaza, era cierto, iba a cortarle si se hubiera acercado a mí, pero no tuvo las agallas. — Comento el chico con una sonrisa fría y a la vez divertida que la hizo estremecer.

Esta recordó un comentario. _— Escuche que el profesor Albert se marchó, fue tan repentino._

**Hermione—** Draco ¿Le hiciste algo al profesor Albert? ¿Después de eso?

**Draco—** Nada, huyo antes de que pudiera hacer algo… —Comento con indiferencia.

**Pansy—** _Podrías morir más temprano de lo que crees._

A su mente vinieron las palabras de Pansy.

**Hermione**— ¿Qué es este miedo que ciento? Lógico que no signifique nada para él, hará todo lo que crea que es correcto, aunque eso lo arruine… Entonces ¿Por qué sigue riendo con esa inocencia de niño?

**Hermione—** No está aquí, he buscado por toda la habitación pero no puedo encontrarlo ¿Dónde deje el boceto? recuerdo la composición y el sentimiento pero los colores, no recuerdo los colores de Draco, sus intensos colores que absorben todo lo demás...

**Jane—** Hermione date prisa o llegaras tarde, te quedaste pintando hasta tarde otra vez ¿no? ¿Por qué no descansas? Te duermes tarde cada noche.

Comentó su madre mientras ponía un plato en la mesa.

Hermione se acercó a esta cuando de repente algo llamo su atención, en el periódico se encontraba la fotografía de una hermosa pintura de una madre con su bebe recién nacido, una pintura muy parecida a su boceto.


	10. Capítulo 9 Claroscuro

Capítulo 9. Claroscuro

Colegio

**Helen—** ¿Escuchaste que Gael consiguió el primer lugar el concurso de arte de la ciudad?

Hermione caminaba a toda prisa por los pasillos de la escuela, hasta casi quedarse sin aliento, mientras en su mente rondaban un sin número de preguntas.

**Hermione—** ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?** —** Se detuvo cuando vio a la persona que estaba buscando delante de ella.** — **Esa pintura… es mi boceto; el que tenía en mi cuaderno de dibujo. — Fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

**Gael—** Estas equivocada, esa pintura fue completamente creada por mí, probablemente lo que ocurrió fue que tu idea coincidió con la mía. —Afirmo fríamente, para después darse vuelta e irse.

Ella se quedó ahí de píe, mientras recordaba una pregunta que le había hecho Draco.

**Draco—** _¿Cuándo vas a terminar la pintura?_

**Hermione—** Draco. — Susurro con tristeza su nombre.

Salón de clases

**Draco—** Llego al salón de clases y se encontró a varios chicos comentando algo mientras ojeaban el periódico. — ¿Qué sucede?

**Angie—** Es que Gael gano el concurso de arte de la ciudad.

**Draco—** Oh ¿Así que ese sujeto gano un concurso?

**Ann—** Si mira. —Dijo mientras le mostraba el periódico donde se encontraba la fotografía de la pintura ganadora. — Es bonita ¿no crees?

**Draco—** Caminaba por los diferentes corredores de la escuela, hasta que se encontró con dos chicas. — ¿Ustedes conocen al "artista" del que todo mundo está hablando? ¿Saben cuál es su salón?

**Denisse—** Gael, está en el salón 3-E.

**Draco—** Así que está en la clase de Danielle. —Dijo más para sí mismo, que para las chicas. — Gracias…

**Gabrielle—** ¿Ese no es Draco? es muy guapo…

**Denisse—** Me pregunto ¿Por qué estará buscando a Gael?

Salón 3-E

La puerta del salón se abrió repentinamente por la cual apareció Draco. Una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes se sorprendió ante la llegada del chico.

**Danielle—** ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No volveré contigo?...

Sin embargo Draco pasó a su lado ignorándola completamente para plantarse enfrente de Gael, quien lo miraba sorprendido y antes de que este pudiera reaccionar el chico de cabello rubio le dio un puñetazo en la cara provocando que cayera al piso.

**Draco—** Ladrón sin talento.

Antes de que Draco pudiera volver a golpear Gael, un chico se interpuso en su camino tratando de golpearlo pero lo único que consiguió fue que este lo dejara en el suelo de un solo golpe. Mientras Gael lo miraba con miedo mientras que Draco se acercaba a él. Los ojos grises del chico eran fríos y se acercaba peligrosamente dispuesto a patearlo directamente en el rostro.

**Draco—** Me iré cuando haya terminado ¿Entendiste? —Dijo mirando fríamente al pelinegro que seguía en el suelo.

**Gael—** Estas equivocado, yo no robe nada a Hermione, a ella se le metió en la cabeza que yo le copie… —Dijo con tono temeroso.

**Draco—** Lo miro fríamente, se acercó a Gael y lo tomo con brusquedad de la mano derecha, mientras lo miraba de una manera fría e inexpresiva que hacía temblar a los presentes. — Eres diestro ¿verdad? —Era más una afirmación que una pregunta. — ¿Has escuchado el sonido de huesos rompiéndose? — Comento mientras apretaba con más fuerza el brazo del pelinegro. — Bien, estas escuchándolo ahora.

Salón de clases 2-B

Un chico llego corriendo, abrió la puerta y se paró frente a Blaise.

**David—** Blaise, Draco está armando un alboroto en el salón 3-E

**Blaise—** Estas bromeando ¿Cierto?

**David—** No es broma ¡Te lo digo en serio! está golpeando a Gael.

**Blaise—** Ese idiota se volvió loco. —Dijo para salir a toda prisa en dirección a donde se encontraba su amigo.

**Galia—** ¿Qué está pasando?

**Frederick—** ¿No lo sabes? Draco está armando la de dios en una de las clases de 3º.

Hermione se encontraba caminando por los pasillos se detuvo en seco, al escuchar el nombre de Draco.

Clase 3-E

**Gael—** ¡Estas equivocado¡ ¡Es una coincidencia! — Exclamaba con una mezcla de miedo y dolor en su voz. — ¡Esa pintura es creación mía!

**Draco—** Mientes. — Afirmo con voz calmada y fría. — Sé que esa pintura es de Hermione, tú no puedes pintar así. —Volvió a afirmar con el mismo tono peligrosamente frio. — Di la verdad, confiesa que lo plagiaste. —Demando mientras tomaba un par de dedos de la mano del chico y los tiraba hacia atrás mientras con la otra lo sujetaba de la muñeca.

Todos en el salón estaban aterrados ante el espectáculo que estaban observando, muchos le pedían que se detuviera, pero ninguno intentaba acercarse a él, debido a que en ese momento les inspiraba miedo, sobre todo ante la frialdad con la que estaba actuando pero sobre todo al ver en el suelo a los chicos que habían intentado ayudar a Gael en mal estado. Un profesor se abrió paso por entre los estudiantes que obstruían la puerta.

**Profesor Charlie—** ¿Qué es todo este revuelo? — Pregunto abriéndose paso entre los alumnos. Se quedó helado al ver lo que sucedía en el interior del salón. — ¿Que estás haciendo, Draco? ¡Para, suéltale la mano¡

Exclamo el profesor, mientras intentaba ayudar al chico, sin embargo en tan solo un movimiento Draco se lo quitó de encima, en un ágil movimiento, Blaise y Hermione llegaron justo a tiempo para ver la escena.

**Blaise—** ¡Draco!

El se giró y se encontró con el rostro de Hermione derramando un par de lágrimas al mismo tiempo que lo miraba suplicándole que se detuviera. Draco la observo unos segundos para después soltar la mano de Gael.

Dirección

**Profesor Javier—** ¿Qué sucedió, Malfoy? Peleando en la escuela con un prestigioso alumno…

**Profesor Charlie—** ¿Por qué fue eso Gael?

**Gael—** Yo…mmm… no sé. — Comento mientras miraba al suelo. —No tengo idea de lo que sucede.

**Profesor Charlie—** ¿Es verdad?... estaba, preocupado de que le rompieras el brazo. — Dijo mirando a Draco que actuaba con indiferencia ante los comentarios de sus profesores.

**Director Richard—** Espera un minuto. — El cual había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento. Draco es imprudente, pero no atacaría a nadie sin motivo, ¿Que sucedió?

**Draco—** Nada, solo es que no me agrada.

Salón 2-B

Una chica llego corriendo al salón.

**Angie—** ¡Chicos!, suspendieron a Draco.

**Andie—** No es una sorpresa, él se lo busco…

**Edgar—** ¡Que estúpido!

Blaise y Hermione escuchaban los comentarios.

**Blaise—** ¿Qué sucedió, para que Draco actuara así? — Pregunto más para sí que para ella.

**Hermione—** Fue mi culpa.

Jardín de la escuela

**Blaise—** ¿La pintura de Gael era una copia de uno de tus bocetos?

**Hermione—** No sé cómo ocurrió, pero es la misma composición…No hay ningún modo de que lo hiciera sin copiar mi boceto.

**Blaise—** Si eso es cierto ¿Entonces por qué Draco no dijo nada?

**Hermione—** Porque no hay pruebas, yo tengo mi cuaderno conmigo y en él están todos los demás bocetos excepto ese, ese boceto era el único, ya que es el que yo le di a Draco y el me lo devolvió para que yo pudiera hacer la pintura… —Comento afligida.

**Blaise—** Pero Draco sabia de la existencia del boceto ¿Cierto? Entonces…

**Hermione—** Es inútil, es la palabra de Draco contra la de Gael. —Dijo adivinando las intenciones de Blaise. — ¿A quién crees que la gente le creería? Draco sabe que la gente no le creería y más los profesores por la fama que tiene, a menos de que Gael confiese la verdad, nadie creerá lo que Draco diga…

**Blaise—** Sabia que ella tenía razón, pero aun así quería hacer algo para ayudar a su amigo y la chica que tenía frente a él, aunque no sabía cómo. — Así que ¿Vas a quedarte sin hacer nada? Tú deberías haber ganado ese premio, tu debiste ser la que debió ser reconocida…

**Hermione—** En ese momento comenzó a llorar, llena de impotencia. — No me preocupa eso, ahora me da igual…—Dijo recordando el rostro emocionado y sonriente Draco cuando ella le ofreció regalarle esa pintura.

Dirección

**Director Richard—** Tres días de suspensión.

**Draco—** No hay problema, no estoy preocupado por eso.

**Director Richard—** Pues deberías estarlo, tu padre parecía muy sobresaltado en el teléfono.

**Draco—** ¿Qué? ¿¡Se lo has dicho a mi viejo!?

**Director Richard—** Por supuesto que tenía que decírselo después de que causaras todo ese alboroto, quiere que vayas a casa enseguida ¿Por qué no tomas esto como una oportunidad para volver a vivir con tu padre? vivir solo a tu edad no está bien… Escuche lo esencial de la historia de tu padre, después de esto, no es de extrañar que esté preocupado por ti; Se tienen el uno al otro, si no quieres vivir más con él, por lo menos no preocupes más a tu padre. —Comento el director con tono reconciliador.

**Draco—** Si… creo que lo complaceré al menos por ahora. De todas formas no puedo vivir sin su ayuda. — Comento mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

**Director Richard—** Draco… deberías cuidarte, tu vida está empezando. — comento en tono paternalista.

**Draco—** Si, padrino… — Comento mientras le sonreía al anciano, para después salir por la puerta del despacho.

El director se quedó mirando con melancolía, la puerta por donde había salido el rubio.

**Director Richard—** El incidente de hace dos años, todavía debe ser una carga para él, ni siquiera un adulto podría soportar lo que él ha vivido.


	11. Capítulo 10 Draco Malfoy

Capítulo 10. Draco

Colegio

Draco se encontraba caminando hacia la salida del colegio cuando un chico lo detuvo.

**Adrián—** ¿Draco? Soy un amigo de Gael y me dijo que quiere hablar contigo.

**Alan—** Es Draco, esta con un chico más grande…

**Justin—** Debe ser alguien de un curso superior…

**Alan—** Espera, no es uno de los chicos que anda con Krum…

**Justin—** Krum… ¿No es ese chico con fama de matón de la escuela?

**Alan—** Demonios, creo que esto me huele a problemas…

Traspatio del colegio

**Draco—** Seguía al chico de cabello castaño hasta donde se encontraba la piscina de la escuela, este le abrió la puerta al rubio y le indico que entrara. — ¿Gael, está aquí? — Pregunto mientras entraba, el lugar estaba sumergido en la oscuridad y antes de que sus ojos pudieran acoplarse a esta, sintió como varios chicos se le iban encima.

—- Por el…

— No dejen que se escape

— Átale las manos.

En tan solo unos minutos lo sometieron y una luz ilumino el lugar, alguien traía una lámpara en las manos. Draco tenía las manos atadas, mientras que un chico lo tomaba del cabello obligándolo a levantar su rostro hasta quedar frente a un chico alto y musculoso de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos que lo miraba con superioridad.

**Krum—** ¿Así que este es el imbécil que piensa que puede hacer lo que quiera sin consecuencias?

**Draco—** ¿Dónde está Gael?

**Krum—** Imbécil, Gael, era una excusa para hacer que vinieras aquí.

**Draco—** Me lo imagine, ese idiota no tendría amigos como ustedes. — Comento con desinterés, pero al ver que ninguno de los presentes capto sus palabras, se los explico. — Lo que trato de decir es que parecen ser demasiado estúpidos para ser amigos de alguien tan presuntuoso.

**Adrián—** ¿Que dijiste?

**Krum—** Mira quien lo dice, tus eres tan estúpido que hasta los profesores lo dicen.

**Draco—** ¿Hasta los profesores? — Repitió con falsa sorpresa. — ¡Wow! Me siento como una estrella de cine al ver que mi fama ha trascendido.

**Krum— **Estallo al ver como Draco se estaba tomando a juego sus palabras y le lanzo un puñetazo en la cara. — ¡Maldito imbécil!, ahora mismo tus "hermanos mayores" te van a dar una lección especial, nos puedes dar las gracias después.

Jardín del colegio

**Blaise—** ¿Qué uno de los subordinados de Krum, se llevó a Draco? ¿Por qué no los detuvieron?

**Alan—** No, nos dimos cuenta de quién era hasta que ya se iban bastante lejos.

**Justin—** Además, estamos hablando de Krum, ese sujeto es de cuidado…

**Blaise—** ¿Hacia dónde se dirigían?

**Alan—** A la parte trasera de la escuela.

**Blaise—** Maldición, será mejor que los detengamos. — Dijo mientras se encaminaba a toda prisa en la dirección que le habían mencionado los chicos.

**Alan—** Vamos…

**Justin—** Esperemos que Draco no este herido.

**Blaise—** Idiota, no estoy preocupado por él, sino por los otros chicos. — Comento alarmado. — Ese idiota ya tiene demasiados problemas como para meterse en otro.

Hermione estaba sorprendida pero reacciono cuando vio como los chicos salían a toda prisa a la parte de atrás de la escuela, Blaise se había olvidado completamente de ella en cuanto había escuchado lo que le habían dicho los chicos.

**Hermione—** ¿Por qué?

**Blaise—** ¡Una vez que Draco explota no sabes que ocurrirá¡ es capaz de matarlos. —Dijo más para sí mismo que para los demás, aun así sus palabras no pasaron desapercibidas para ella.

Piscina de la escuela

**Krum—** Dame agua. — Le ordeno a uno de sus subordinados. — Aun no puede desmayarse acabamos de empezar. — Comento mientras le arrojaba una cubeta de agua al rostro a Draco, quien yacía en el suelo.

Draco solo hizo una mueca de dolor, pero aun así no reacciono, mientras el pelinegro lo tomaba del cabello y lo veía de cerca.

**Krum—** Es un chico atractivo, no es de extrañar que las chicas siempre estén atrás de él.

**Adrián—** Me fastidia que consiga a la chica que quiera solo por tener esa cara…

**Krum—** Sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y se la tendió a Adrián. —Toma, puedes darle una cara que le guste más a Danielle…

**Adrián—** Tomo la navaja entre sus manos con una sonrisa. — Le daré una arreglada para que las chicas tengan la reacción contraria cuando lo vean.

El chico tomo la navaja y la acerco al rostro de Draco mientras Krum lo sostenía del cabello. Adrián sonreía perversamente y cuando acerco la navaja a la mejilla del rubio, este de repente abrió sus ojos color gris.

**Adrián—** ¡Ahhhh! — Soltó un grito de dolor, mientras los demás veían como Draco le mordía el brazo hasta hacerlo sangrar.

**Adrián—** ¡Para¡ ¿Estas destrozándome el brazo! ¡Ayúdenme¡ — Pidió ayuda a los chicos que observaban la escena.

La navaja que sostenía el chico cayo, al mismo tiempo que el blondo dejaba de morderlo. Adrian se agarró el brazo mientras tratando de detener el sangrado. Mientras que de la boca de Draco escurría un hilo de sangre, Krum reacciono y se apresuró para tomar la navaja que estaba en el suelo, pero no contaba con que Draco reaccionara más rápido, puso su pie en la navaja antes de que Krum la cogiera entonces este alzo la vista asustado, al encontrase con esos ojos tan fríos que parecían crueles, antes de que pudiera hacer algo Draco le planto una patada de lleno en la cara cuando este todavía estaba inclinado, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar y salto sobre él.

**Draco—** Pensabas que tenías todo planeado ¿No? — Pregunto en un tono terriblemente calmado y frio.

**Krum—** ¿Qué?... — Pregunto aterrado.

**Draco—** Tú, desátame, si no voy a arrancarle la oreja a tu jefe. — Ordeno a uno de los chicos que veía la escena aterrado mientras abría la boca mientras se acercaba a la oreja del pelinegro.

**Krum—** Date prisa y desátalo. —Se apresuró a pedir el pelinegro al sentir los dientes sobre su oreja haciendo presión. — ¡Ahora¡

Alan y Justin llegaron al lado de Blaise para buscar a Draco en el edificio de la piscina ya que habían escuchado gritos que provenían del interior. Se dirigieron hacia la entrada y antes de que pudieran abrir la puerta esta se abrió dejando ver a un chico que sangraba por la oreja, que cayó de rodillas ante ellos.

**Krum—** Por favor llamen a un doctor.

Blaise y Hermione llegaron hasta el lugar casi al mismo tiempo, inmediatamente el chico entro al viejo salón, seguido de Hermione.

**Blaise—** ¡Draco¡…

Draco se encontraba sumergiendo la cabeza de un chico en la piscina, mientras este pataleaba desesperadamente tratando de respirar.

**Blaise—** ¡DRACO! — Grito mientras trataba de apartarlo del chico. — ¡Déjalo! ¡Vas a matarlo! — Logro apartarlo del chico, el cual comenzó a escupir agua por su boca.

**Draco—** ¿Por qué me detienes? ¡Esos tipos me atacaron!

**Adrián— **¡Monstruo! —Dijo mientras tosía… — ¡Asesino!

**Draco—** ¡Maricón! La gente no muere porque le falte un poco de aire… — Dijo molesto tratando de zafarse de Blaise que seguía agarrándolo.

Su mirada se detuvo en Hermione que lo miraba con miedo. Esto hizo que dejara de luchar para después quedarse callado al ver a la chica derramando un par de lágrimas por sus ojos color miel, se apartó de Blaise y se levantó, paso al lado de ella sin siquiera mirarla, mientras su amigo lo veía marcharse. Al salir se encontró con Krum lo tomo del cabello y le dio un golpe en la cabeza para después irse, Blaise vio a Draco alejarse y después deposito su mirada en Hermione.

**Blaise—** Debes estar asustada…

**Hermione—** Draco está herido. — Dijo con un tono tristeza en la voz.

**Blaise—** No te preocupes, el estará bien, su resistencia es su punto fuerte. —Comento tratando de tranquilizarla.

**Hermione—** No es su cuerpo, está herido por dentro… puedo sentirlo.

Clase 2- B

**Hermione—** Ellos no fueron los únicos en herirlo, Krum o Gael o los tipos que se creen superiores, yo también… deseaba poder darle la pintura pronto, porque Draco me ha dado tantas cosas… valor, apoyo, amor. Él me ha hecho sentir tantas emociones nuevas y cuando él no está aquí es como si el mundo perdiera su color, quiero verlo. —Pensaba.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela se encontró de frente con Gael, ambos chicos se quedaron viendo fijamente, por unos segundos el pelinegro no le soporto su mirada y se dio la vuelta.

**Hermione—** ¡Espera, Gael! No te odio, no me importa lo que sucedió con el boceto, si lo plagiaste o no, pero le hice una promesa a Draco, le dije que le regalaría esa pintura cuando la terminara, el realmente la quería, así que quiero cumplir con mi promesa, es lo único que puedo hacer por él, ahora mismo… Así que si aún tienes el boceto, me lo devolverías por favor, te prometo que jamás diré nada de esto…

El pelinegro se mantuvo por unos segundos escuchando sus palabras sin voltear a verla para después salir corriendo, mientras ella lo veía alejarse sin saber qué hacer.

**—** Persiguiendo a chicos mayores mientras tu novio está suspendido ¿En qué estás pensando?...

Comento una atractiva rubia que se encontró con la escena mientras bajaba por las escaleras, Hermione se giró para encontrase con la exnovia de Draco.

**Danielle—** Los rumores dicen que tú fuiste la causante de esa pelea, para ser una chica con una cara tan inocente no crees que causaste muchos problemas. Que estúpido fue Draco, pelearse por una tontería y ser suspendido por ello pensaba que era genial, pero no es más que un gamberro ¡Qué pena¡

**Hermione—** No… No puedes decir eso, no sabes nada sobre él, no hables de él tan a la ligera.

**Danielle—** ¡Cállate estúpida! — Dijo con desdén mientras tiraba del cabello de la chica con fuerza.

— ¡Suéltala¡

La rubia se apartó de ella para encontrarse con una hermosa pelinegra de ojos claros, mientras que Hermione abría sus ojos con sorpresa.

**Pansy—** No te has enterado que el acoso escolar es un delito. — Dijo en tono frio y amenazante. —No deberías tomarla con ella solo porque Draco ahora no está aquí…

**Danielle—** Q…Q… ¿Qué estás diciendo?

**Pansy—** De todas formas, no me importaría hacer un escándalo aquí, pero no estoy segura de que a ti no, eres una chica que está a punto de graduarse e ir a la universidad y algo como esto podría afectar tus planes. — Dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella.

**Danielle—** Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, me voy. — Dijo antes de darse la media vuelta e irse.

**Hermione—** G… Gracias…

**Pansy—** No lo hice por ti, me fastidia escucharla hablar así de Draco… tú también me fastidias. — Dijo mientras la miraba con curiosidad. — Pero me impresiono que le hicieras frente a Danielle ¿Vas en serio con Draco?

**Hermione—**Antes dijiste que me lastimaría si iba en serio con Draco ¿Eso te ocurrió a ti?

**Pansy—** Tal vez, hubiera sido así, si hubiera conseguido algo serio con Draco y si te hubiera lastimado la mano… el chico al que quería era tan infantil, pensaba que era todo diversión estando con él en aquel entonces, sin embargo no era así.

**_Un año antes._**

**_Pansy_**_— __Se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama vestida únicamente en ropa interior, mientras tenía el control de la televisión en sus manos y miraba las noticias. —Draco, 30 personas murieron, un loco les disparo. — Comento mientras volteaba a ver al sexy chico desnudo que se encontraba acostado en la cama. — Tu viviste en Los Ángeles ¿Cierto? ¿Has disparado alguna vez?_

**_Draco—_**_Si, había un tipo que vivía en el vecindario que me fastidiaba así que fui y le pegue un tiro en la cabeza. — Comento sin abrir los ojos._

**_Pansy—_**_¿De verdad le disparaste? —Pregunto mientras se acostaba a su lado._

**_Draco—_**_Si, sin embargo el arma no estaba cargada._

**_Pansy—_**_ja, ja, ja Que idiota._

**Pansy—** Ahora ya no puedo reírme de eso… ¿Tu estarías bien con eso? ¿Aun así puedes querer a Draco? —Pregunto pero no espero su respuesta, se marchó sin decir nada más.

Salón de arte.

**Hermione—** Se dirigió hasta el salón de arte, mientras pensaba en lo que Pansy le había contado. —No puedo creerlo, yo quiero estar cerca de él, ser protegida por él, no me había dado cuenta de que eso es muy egoísta… Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo por él. —Pensaba

Camino hasta su caballete cuando vio sorprendida que sobre este se encontraba su boceto protegido por un folder transparente. Lo tomo entre sus manos con delicadeza y lo abrazo con cuidado tratando de no arrugarlo, mientras sus pensamientos se dirigían a Draco.

Canchas de basquetbol del colegio

**Blaise—** ¿Quieres saber dónde vive Draco? — Pregunto sorprendido. — ¿Planeas ir a buscarlo?

**Hermione—** ¿Crees que no debería?... Estoy preocupada, la suspensión de Draco ya termino, pero el todavía no ha regresado al colegio.

**Blaise**— Esta bien, pero creo que no deberías ir sola…. —Ella se sonrojo al escuchar su comentario, el rápidamente noto su reacción y enseguida agregó. — No quise decir eso, es solo que su vecindario es peligroso, además creo que debe estar en casa de su padre, fui a buscarlo a su apartamento pero su puerta está cerrada y no responde su teléfono ¿Por qué no esperas hasta el fin de semana? Y si no sabemos nada para entonces yo te acompañare.

**Hermione—** Estoy acostumbrada a tener miedo de muchas cosas, pero ahora no tengo miedo de nada excepto de perder a Draco.

Las calles estaban sucias y en mal estado, los edificios deteriorados y pintarrajeados con grafitis. Llego hasta un viejo edificio y entro, mientras revisaba el croquis que le había dado Blaise, sin duda se molestaría con ella cuando supiera que había ido hasta ese lugar sola, más cuando habían quedado en que el sábado la acompañaría, pero ella ya no podía esperar, tenía que ver a Draco ya.

Llego hasta la puerta que correspondía a la del chico toco la puerta pero nadie contesto, sin saber porque la chica llevo su mano a la perilla de la puerta y la giro, para su sorpresa la puerta se abrió y decidió entrar.

**Hermione—** ¿Draco? ¿Estás aquí? — Pregunto mientras avanzaba en el oscuro departamento, de repente se tropezó con algo.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el cuerpo de Draco tirado en el piso.


	12. Capítulo 11 Escala de grises

Capítulo 11. Escala de grises

**Hermione—** Miro el cuerpo del rubio tendido en el piso, sin saber que hacer rápidamente se acercó a él. — ¡Draco! — Exclamo mientras que con manos temblorosas se acercaba a él, al mismo tiempo que lo llamaba por su nombre mientras tratando que reaccionara sin éxito. Volvió su vista a la entrada tratando de buscar ayuda y logro escuchar los pasos de alguien caminando en el pasillo. — ¡Ayúdeme por favor! ¡Draco no reacciona¡

Exclamo mientras corría a la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con un hombre alto de cabello negro y fornido y ojos grises oscuro, el chico entro al departamento de Draco, lo tomo con brusquedad y lo sacudió.

**Fabricio—** ¡Hey! Draco despierta, tu novia está aquí.

Al escuchar estas palabras los ojos de Draco se abrieron con pesadez, mientras el chico lo sostenía de la camiseta.

**Fabricio—** Está bien. — Dijo con naturalidad, para después soltarlo y salir por la puerta tranquilamente.

El sonido del agua inundaba la pequeña habitación, Hermione se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama mirando a su alrededor.

**Hermione—** No tiene muchos muebles, solo hay un teléfono y una cama… —Observo alrededor el pequeño apartamento.

El sonido del agua se detuvo y Draco se asomó por una pequeña puerta, por su níveo cuerpo escurrían unas finas gotas de agua.

**Draco—** ¿Podrías pasarme la toalla? está en mi cama.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desviar la mirada apenada mientras su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho.

**Draco—** O podría salir e ir y cogerla pero no creo que te guste verme desnudo ¿O tal vez si? — Comento con un tono divertido.

**Hermione—** Tomo rápidamente la toalla y se la dio mientras miraba del lado contrario a donde él se encontraba. — ¿Qué estoy haciendo? deje la escuela y vine al apartamento de Draco… —Pensó mientras veía como el chico salía con sus jeans puestos y su torso desnudo.

Ella no pudo evitar notar el cuerpo del chico frente a ella. Draco era delgado pero bien proporcionado y tenía un abdomen bien trabajado, su piel nívea perfecta.

Él ni siquiera se daba por enterado de la mirada crítica que recorría su cuerpo debido a que se estaba secando su cabello con la toalla, una vez que termino de secar su cabello, se puso una camiseta negra. Camino hasta un pequeño refrigerador y lo abrió.

**Draco—** ¿Quieres algo de beber?

**Hermione—** N… No… Lo siento entre sin permiso.

**Draco—** No importa, estoy sorprendido de que vinieras. — Comento mientras tomaba un cigarro de una cajetilla y lo encendía. — Esto no es demasiado elegante además ¿Hoy no hay clases? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

**Hermione—** Estaba preocupada porque no habías asistido a clases, tenía miedo de que tus heridas hubieran empeorado.

**Draco—** Estaba trabajando como un loco y me olvide de la escuela.

**Hermione—** ¿En que trabajas?

**Draco—** En una construcción, es duro pero pagan bien. Mi viejo dejo de enviarme dinero después de que se enterara de que me suspendieron y tenía que pagar la renta.

**Hermione—** ¿Tu padre está enfadado?

**Draco—** Me quiso arrancar la cabeza. — Dijo en un tono indiferente, pero al ver la reacción preocupada de la chica agrego. — Estaba bromeando, mi viejo nunca me pegaría, nunca le he visto enfadarse hasta ese grado.

**Hermione—** Debe ser un buen padre…

**Draco—** Naah… Él no puede hacer nada porque me tiene miedo, no cree que sea normal. —Esta vez era una afirmación.

**Hermione—** ¿No eres normal? ¿Cómo puede tener miedo de su propio hijo?

**Draco—** Tiene miedo porque soy brutal y agresivo… —Volvió a afirmar. — Incluso me interno en un psiquiátrico durante mucho tiempo ¿Sabes que son las camisas de fuerza? — Pregunto mirándola con frialdad. — Son denigrantes.

**Hermione—** Un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral ante las palabras del blondo pero sobre todo al ver ese ser frio que estaba ante ella. — Estas bromeando ¿Cierto?

**Draco—** La vio por unos segundos después desvió su mirada y sonrió.** —**Si… estaba bromeando. —Comento mientras apagaba la colilla de su cigarro en un cenicero.

**Hermione—** Lo sabía. Ningún padre haría eso con su propio hijo. Krum e incluso Gael me dan miedo, el profesor Albert me daba mucho miedo, pero tú no me das miedo…—Dijo mientras sacaba un óleo de una bolsa que traía y se lo entregaba al Draco.

Él lo miro sorprendido. Era la pintura de la madre y su hijo al igual que el boceto.

**Hermione—** ¿Cuándo murió tu madre?

**Draco—** Cuando tenía cinco años, creo que tenía cáncer en la sangre… ¿Sabes cómo es el olor de una madre? Mi madre olía a lejía. Era lo suficientemente grande para notar que ella estaba en el hospital, pero no recuerdo haber vivido con ella, siento como que no era mi madre sino una desconocida… Cuando conocí a tu madre pensé "así es como se debe sentir el calor de una madre."

**Hermione—** Aunque estaba en el hospital, debes haberla tocado o abrazado…

**Draco—** Ella intentaba acercarse, pero yo siempre apartaba sus manos…Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente ¿Por qué me apartaba? Sus manos eran pálidas y fantasmales… Creo que eso era cruel… — Comento más para sí mismo que para ella.

**Hermione—** Ese boceto y esa pintura son tuyos, es lo único que puedo darte; no son míos, son solamente tuyos, así que has lo que quieras con ellos.

Él observo ambos objetos y los puso en un cesto de basura, les tiro un poco de alcohol y les prendió fuego ante la mirada atónita de ella quien solo podía observar la escena. Ambos permanecieron ahí en silencio hasta que el boceto y la pintura terminaron de consumirse.

**Draco—** ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

**Hermione—** ¿Qué?

**Draco—** ¿Vas a ir a la escuela?

**Hermione—** No, no creo.

**Draco—** ¿Quieres ir algún lado?

Los rascacielos y los edificios se alzaban desafiantes entre los antiguos inmuebles lo cual hacia una hermosa mezcla entre lo nuevo con lo antiguo. Las calles concurridas por personas de todas las edades y todo tipo de estilos hacia resaltar los contrastes de la ciudad.

**Draco—** ¿Adónde deberíamos ir?

**Hermione—** Yo… no sé, no acostumbro salir de mi vecindario y la escuela. —Confeso apenada. —Así que tú debes saber mejor que yo…

**Draco—** Todo lo que conozco son hoteles. — Soltó con naturalidad. —Podríamos dar una vuelta en mi moto.

**—**Disculpa. —La voz de una chica interrumpió los pensamientos del rubio, este se giró para encontrarse con una pelinegra de cabello corto. — ¿Estarías interesado en modelar? —Pregunto tendiéndole una tarjeta. —Soy manager de una agencia de modelos.

**Draco—** Lo siento, ya estoy en otra agencia.

**— **¿Qué agencia? ¿Estarías interesado en cambiar de agencia?

**Draco—** No, gracias. —Dijo tomando a Hermione por el hombro y dándose media vuelta.

**Hermione—** ¿Estas en una agencia de modelos?

**Draco—** Es una excusa para decir que no, ellos abandonan cuando escuchan eso, no sé si es por mi estatura o mi apariencia pero muchas veces han intentado contratarme.

**Hermione—** ¡Wow¡ Es la primera vez que veo a alguien que podría convertirse en alguien famoso… ¿No pagan bien por modelar?

**Draco—** Tienes que posar y modelar como te digan ¿cierto? Eso no es para mí, tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

**Hermione—** Recordó en ese momento como se quedaba completamente dormido mientras ella trataba de dibujarlo. —Ja, ja, ja es cierto…

**Draco—** Le devolvió la sonrisa. — Ya lo entendiste.

**Hermione—** Ya sé a dónde quiero ir.

Esculturas de varios tamaños y formas, al igual que un sin número de pinturas de lo clásico a lo moderno. Ambos estaban fatigados después de recorrer la enorme galería, por lo que decidieron tomar asiento en una banca.

**Draco—** Es la primera vez que vengo a una galería.

**Hermione—** Perdona, creo que es un lugar un poco aburrido para ti.

**Draco—** Es bueno debes en cuando salir a conocer este tipo de lugares.

**Hermione—** ¿Estás seguro que no te estas aburriendo?

**Draco—** No, hay muchas piezas interesantes, por ejemplo esa. —Dijo señalando aun abuelo dormitando en una banca del museo. —Se llama "Sueños de una noche de invierno" y aquella. —Dijo señalando a un grupo de señoras mayores que cotilleaban en el centro del museo. —Se llama "Los cotilleos de las pre menopáusicas."

Hermione no pudo contenerse y soltó una carcajada, mientras el rubio sonreía satisfecho.

En el subterraneo

**Draco—** ¿Desde cuándo dibujas?

**Hermione—** Desde los cuatro años, mi padre dibujaba y el me enseño.

**Draco—** Así que te pareces a tu padre ¿Debe ser genial compartir las mismas aficiones que él?

**Hermione—** Ya no… Mi padre murió cuando estaba en la primaria.

**Draco—** ¿Así que solo son tú y tu madre?

**Hermione—** Si…

**Draco—** ¿Estaba enfermo?

**Hermione—** No, fue un accidente automovilístico…

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que un hombre se sentó al lado de ella. El sujeto se encontraba fumando como si nada dentro del tren. Hermione se tapaba la nariz y la boca con discreción para no percibir el humo del cigarro.

El señor tiro la colilla a los pies de un anciano y saco otro cigarrillo, lo puso en su boca mientras buscaba el encendedor, antes de que pudiera hacer nada Draco le tendió su encendedor, el le agradeció y cundo acciono el encendedor, salió una enorme flama que le quemo parte del cabello.

Draco rápidamente tomo de la mano a Hermione y salieron corriendo del tren antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

**Hombre—** ¡Bastardo¡

**Draco—** ¡Mierda¡ estaba muy enfadado. —Dijo divertido.

**Hermione—** ¿En que estabas pensando? —Pregunto mientras corría sin soltar la mano del chico.

**Hermione—** Hace bastante tiempo que no reía tanto, no tengo miedo a nada cuando estoy con Draco. —Pensó mientras caminaban y llegaban a un centro comercial. — Es la primera vez que juego en un tren…

**Draco**— También es la primera vez que lo hago, fue divertido.

**Hermione—** Tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas ¿Me acompañas?

**Draco—** La acompaño hasta las escaleras eléctricas. —Bueno entonces mientras vas a comprar lo que necesitas, yo iré a la librería a hacer una lectura gratuita.

Ella asintió mientras se dirigía a las escaleras y el observa cómo se alejaba.

**Draco—** Nos vemos.

Hermione termino sus compras rápido y bajo a la librería, busco alrededor y no encontró señales de Draco por lo que comenzó a buscar al chico por todas partes. Repentinamente ella iba subiendo por las escaleras eléctricas cuando vio lo vio bajando por las escaleras de al lado.

**Draco—** Hermione. —Dijo mientras subía en la dirección contraria a la que iban las escaleras, al igual que ella lo imitaba en la otra escalera.

**Hermione—** Pensaba que te habías ido.

**Draco—** Ni hablar, te estaba buscando; espera, si seguimos así no iremos a ningún lado.

El subió a toda prisa por la escalera mientras se disculpaba con las personas que iban bajando por ella, ya arriba espero. Ella corrió hacia él, la recibió con los brazos abiertos y ambos se abrazaron, una mujer mayor los vio con cara de reproche. Draco sonrió divertido y aprovecho para abrazarla más.

**Señora—** Estos chicos indecentes.

En ese momento Hermione solo podía pensar. — Te quiero, Draco.

Ambos salieron del centro comercial tomados de la mano y riendo, cuando de repente una mujer de cabello negro y lentes miro por unos segundos al chico frente a ella.

**Señora Mery—** ¿Perseo? eres Perseo ¿No es así? ¡Has crecido tanto!

Al escuchar este nombre Draco se detuvo en seco y soltó la mano de Hermione dejándola desconcertada.

**Señora Mery—** ¿No me recuerdas? Soy Mery, hace dos años trabajaba en el hospital y donde eras un voluntario…

**Draco—** La miro un poco desconcertado pero en seguida sonrió con dulzura. — Disculpe, ese era mi hermano. Yo soy Draco.

Hermione se sorprendió al escuchar que Draco tenía un hermano.

**Señora Mery—** ¿Tu eres el hermano mayor de Perseo? son iguales…Tu hermano hizo mucho por ayudar en el hospital, es un chico muy amable y listo, es un gran chico ¿Cómo está?

**Draco—** Él está bien.

**Señora Mery—** Por favor salúdalo de mi parte. —Dijo mientras se marchaba.

**Draco—** Lo hare.

**Hermione—** ¿Tienes un hermano?

**Draco—** Si.

**Hermione—** Pensaba que solo eran tú y tu padre, debes parecerte mucho a él para que te haya confundido con tu hermano.

**Draco—** Es natural porque somos gemelos.


End file.
